Future of a Lost Soul
by BigBlueBeautifulEyes
Summary: Kisara's the new girl at school who, surprisingly, is good at everything.But what's to happen when she meets the reincarnations of her past? Seto Kaiba, Bakura's, Marik/Malik Ishtar, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, and probably many many more
1. Welcome To A New Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I wish I did because that would be so cool! Yu-Gi-Oh is Kazuki Takahashi's (lucky)

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't hurt me!" Kisara begged the figure in front of her. It was clear to see that he wasn't looking for a compromise and wanted it <em>his_ way._

"_I shall do what I please with you." The man's voice scowled. She couldn't see his face, but could tell that there was a twisted grin on it. "And anyone who opposes shall not live to their next days." He added in a hasher tone. A single quivering breath came through her mouth as she thought of Seto. 'I can't let him find Seto.' Was the only thing that echoed though in her mind when her own life was in danger._

"_Very well." She said with a small voice. 'Seto.' The name kept echoing in her head. 'Seto. Seto. Seto.' The whisper of the name sent small chills through her spine. The voice was familiar. It was haunting. It was her dragon._

"_Where is he?" The man demanded. "Where is your beloved _Seto_?" He spat the name out like it was poison to his mouth._

"_I-I don't know." She stuttered the lie with ease._

"_Oh don't you?" The mans voice sounded with glee. "Well that's too bad. It's a shame. I seem to have misplaced the key to your cage." He said. From her seat in the cold steel, she could hear the grin on his face."And I'm sure you know that as the night grows closer, the desert grows colder." He said. "How will you ever survive in the metal crate?" She could tell as the smirk upon his face grew bigger._

"_Y-you don't really to mean to leave me in here?" She asked, her eyes widening at his silence meaning that he did. How could he? That would kill her. And then he'd never find Seto._

'_You must help Seto.' The dragon whispered in her mind._

'_I know. I know.' She answered the dragon this time. 'But how?'_

'_You know how.' The dragon whispered._

'_But deception is not what I can do.' She began._

'_Then let me.' The dragon simply stated. 'I will help you.' The dragon promised._

'_I'm trusting you.' Kisara said as she let the dragon slip around her consciousness. What a mistake that was._

Kisara sat bolt upright in her bed. Why did she always have this dream. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to forget that past and move on. Why did the dragon refuse to just let her be? Her breathing was deep. The blankets gathered around her waist as she brought a hand up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was only 2:30 am. She had only been asleep for a few hours for a few hours at most.

'_Seto.' _ The dragon whispered teasingly into her mind.

"Just shut up!" Kisara yelled into the dark empty silence that filled the apartments bedroom. A small snicker could be heard in the far corners of Kisara's mind. 'Leave me alone.' Kisara snapped in reply to the snickers.

'_As you wish.'_ The dragon replied and tucked itself away. Kisara sat cross legged as silent tears spilt down her cheeks.

"I'm so stupid." She told herself in the empty silence of the bedroom. "He's gone. He can't come back."

'_But he can.' _The dragon said in contrast.

"How?"

'_Reincarnations.'_

"What?" The simple word the dragon spoke was as clear as the sun was on an Egyptian day. But she still questioned to make sure she had heard correctly.

'_Reincarnations.'_ The dragon repeated.

"Do you know who he was reincarnated as?" Kisara asked.

'_Yes.'_ The dragon replied. _'And you'll meet him tomorrow when you attend school. Now go to sleep. I won't bother you.'_

Kisara silently obeyed, the tears still streamed down her face in a simple steady rhythm, but she slowly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>Kisara awoke the next morning, much to her dismay, and began getting ready for school. She hadn't gotten a uniform yet, the office promised that they would give her one when she came into the school today. Then she could begin wearing it tomorrow. So for today, or as she called it, her last day of clothes choice, she slid on a pair of light blue jeans and a black lace spaghetti strap tank top with a long sleeve gray shrug. She kept her waist length shimmering bluewhite hair down. On her feet she wore a pair of white One Stars.

'_School, hooray!'_ The dragon exclaimed with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not too interested in going either." Kisara reassured the dragon.

'_Yes you are.'_ The dragon smirked. A small blush colored Kisara's cheeks, making her albino white skin almost look close to normal.

"A-am not!" Kisara stuttered in protest. The dragon just smirked and lay quietly in the pale girl's mind.

* * *

><p>Kisara arrived at school within a half hour later. Butterflies settled into her stomach along with the knot that had been there since the school was within her sight. Walking through the doors, the entire school hallway was…empty? Oh, right. Everyone was already in class. And since she was the new girl, this would prove to be a bit embarrassing to be led into the class by the school's secretary.<p>

Mentally facepalming herself for not registering beforehand, she walked among the empty halls to the office. Walking into the office, she noticed that the light seemed much dimmer, and the atmosphere seemed almost, happy. Aside from one person in there who sat in a chair off to the side of a desk.

He wore the boy's school uniform, which consisted of a dark blue jacket, and then matching color pants. His hair was a darkish lightish brown color that all came together in the back of his head to form a kind of line that led down his neck or something like that.

His eyes were what struck her the most. They were a dark blue shade, much much darker then her light blue ones. And they had a serious look to them. They looked as if he was waiting for something, or someone, at the moment. But he looked exactly like Priest Seto aside from the shade of his skin.

"Ah, there she is!" A friendly female voice chirped from behind a desk. Kisara quietly made her way to the desk and saw that it was very organized.

'_A tidy one.' _The dragon commented at the sight of everything having a place, and being in that place as well. _'How boring.'_ She added.

'Shush!' Kisara commanded the dragon. An small irritable growl came from the dragon, but she obeyed.

"You're Kisara. Correct?" The lady asked with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was red and fluffy. It looked as if she had curled it today. She wore a shirt with multiple flowers on it and a black skirt.

"That's correct." Kisara replied.

"Great! Just swing on by here when the day's over and we'll have your uniform for tomorrow." The secretary said perkily. "That there is Seto Kaiba." She pointed to the boy that sat in the chair. "He's in the majority of your classes, so he'll be the one escorting you to your classes and making sure you find your way around here all right." She explained with a look at Kaiba as if reminding him what he was to do and handing a slip of paper that held Kisara's classes on it.

He just shot the perky secretary a look and stood up. He strode over to where Kisara stood and inclined his head towards the door a bit. Catching on, Kisara followed when he started walking over to it. Kisara heard the secretary start typing on her computer in a happy way as she walked through the door that Kaiba had held open for her.

She waited after she had walked out of the door to make sure that Kaiba was coming. She continued walking and he soon fell in step next to her. Kisara looked at him for a moment, then quickly busied herself with folding up the schedule she was given and then slid it into her back pocket.

'_That's him.'_ The dragon whispered to Kisara.

'Him? But he seems so upset and serious. Priest Seto was nothing like that.' Kisara replied, a bit confused.

'_It's him.'_ The dragon replied with confidence.

'Well now this just feels awkward to be walking next to him.' Kisara replied and allowed her hands to rest by her sides rather then folding up behind her back.

"Music." Kaiba simply said.

"Huh?" Kisara stupidly said in confusion.

"That's the first class we're going to." He explained without looking at her.

"Oh." Kisara said. "Is the teacher nice?" She asked, feeling stupid.

"She's okay. I'm not too fond of her though." He said.

"Is she anything like the secretary?" 'Thank goodness it's not her taking me to my classes.'

"None of the teachers are like her. She's too perky." He said, sneaking a look at her. Kisara chuckled and the two of them walked in silence. After a few minutes, Kaiba stopped in front of a door.

"Is this it?" Kisara asked. Kaiba just nodded a small nod instead of talking and then pushed the door open. The entire classes head turned to the duo at the door. Kaiba brushed off the looks, but Kisara felt some color creep up her face. They all had uniforms. She didn't.

"New student. No uniform yet." Kaiba said simply, answering the question on everyone's minds. Small nods ran through the entire class as if saying that they all understood.

"Welcome." A woman at the front of the room said as Kaiba walked over and took his seat, abandoning Kisara where she stood. Kisara nodded and smiled at the teacher.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well? Come introduce yourself." The teacher said with a small gesture to the front of the class room. Kisara slowly strode over to the front of the classroom and looked out at the faces.

"I'm Kisara." She began. "I transferred here from…elsewhere." She said.

"Well Kisara, I'm Ms. Johansan" The teacher said with a small smile. Her hair was blonde and ran down to her mid biceps. She wasn't very tall, and she wore an outfit that consisted of a black shirt, a white sweater that was left unbuttoned, a white scarf that wrapped very loosely around her neck in a small lump form like a sweater that Kisara owned did. She wore a pair of grey jeans and black boots that only went up her leg a quarter of the way. She had dark brown eyes and a friendly face.

"Nice to meet you." Kisara said.

"And now the question that all new kids have to answer," said. She was just adding to the embarrassment Kisara felt right now. "Can you play any instruments?" Instruments? She could do that with ease.

"Yes." Kisara answered. "Guitar, bass, drums, keyboards, piano, really the list is endless."

"Care to demonstrate?" The teacher asked with a smile.

"D-demonstrate?" Kisara stutter echoed in question as handed her a light brown acoustic guitar.

"Yes. Surely that won't be a problem. Any song you want." smiled.

"Can I ask someone else for a song? I'd never be able to choose just one." Kisara said looking at the teacher.

"Of course." She made a gesture to the class. Kisara turned to the class and pointed to the first raised hand she saw.

"Can you play Three Days Grace?" A shy male voice asked.

"Yes." Kisara said.

"Can you play 'Never Too Late'?" He then asked.

"Of course." Kisara smiled and sat down in a chair that was conveniently just right behind her and watched her fingers position themselves onto the correct strings. Then she strummed. Her fingers moved to the correct notes on impulse as she strummed. A silent look on the class's faces egged her on to sing the song as well. So she did.

'_**This world will never be, what I expected.**__**  
><strong>__**And if I don't belong who would've guessed it?**__**  
><strong>__**I will not leave alone everything that I own**__**  
><strong>__**to make you feel like it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**Even if I say "It'll be all right,"**__**  
><strong>__**still I hear you say you want to end your life...**__**  
><strong>__**Now and again we try to just stay alive.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it...?**__**  
><strong>__**And I have left alone everything that I own.**__**  
><strong>__**To make you feel like it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**Even if I say "It'll be all right,"**__**  
><strong>__**still I hear you say you want to end your life.**__**  
><strong>__**Now and again we try to just stay alive.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late...**_

_**The world we knew won't come back.**__**  
><strong>__**The time we've lost can't get back.**__**  
><strong>__**The life we had won't be ours again.**_

_**This world will never be what I expected.**__**  
><strong>__**And if I don't belong.**_

_**Even if I say "It'll be all right,"**__**  
><strong>__**Still I hear you say you want to end your life.**__**  
><strong>__**Now and again we try to just stay alive.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe we'll turn it all around**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.(It's never too late!)**__**  
><strong>__**It's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late. This world will never be, what I expected.**__**  
><strong>__**And if I don't belong who would've guessed it?**__**  
><strong>__**I will not leave alone everything that I own**__**  
><strong>__**to make you feel like it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**Even if I say "It'll be all right,"**__**  
><strong>__**still I hear you say you want to end your life...**__**  
><strong>__**Now and again we try to just stay alive.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it...?**__**  
><strong>__**And I have left alone everything that I own.**__**  
><strong>__**To make you feel like it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**Even if I say "It'll be all right,"**__**  
><strong>__**still I hear you say you want to end your life.**__**  
><strong>__**Now and again we try to just stay alive.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late...**_

_**The world we knew won't come back.**__**  
><strong>__**The time we've lost can't get back.**__**  
><strong>__**The life we had won't be ours again.**_

_**This world will never be what I expected.**__**  
><strong>__**And if I don't belong.**_

_**Even if I say "It'll be all right,"**__**  
><strong>__**Still I hear you say you want to end your life.**__**  
><strong>__**Now and again we try to just stay alive.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe we'll turn it all around**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**__**  
><strong>__**'cause it's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late**__**  
><strong>__**It's not too late.**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late.'**_

Her fingers finished their dance across the guitars neck. As she looked up from the guitar she apologized to the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a very good singer, and the song was acoustic. So it didn't sound as good as it does when the other instruments play with it.

"Oh no. You did good. A whole lot better then I could've done, and I've been playing guitar for many years now." The boy said, brushing aside the apology. Kisara stood and handed the guitar back to the teacher.

"That was lovely." Ms. Johansan smiled. "There's an empty seat by Kaiba. Go ahead and sit there." She put the guitar away. Kisara walked swiftly over to her seat and laid her face in her arms. That was so humiliating! She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to look at a boy sitting behind her. His hair was tri-colored and very spikey. The outer rim of it was a pinkish purple color. The majority of it was black, and then strands of blonde hair were there. How odd. Yet cool at the same time! His eyes were a violet shade, and around his neck he wore what looked like an upside down pyramid on a chain.

"You did good." The boy whispered to her with a huge smile. She smiled in thanks and turned her attention to the front of the class for a moment until she saw that it was just note reading for the violin. She had learned that when she was seven, so she laid her chin down on her arms that were folded across her desk and just stared up at the board, while instead she chatted with her dragon.

'_I suppose you want a congratulations from me?'_ The dragon asked in a smart aleck tone.

'No. I'll survive without it.' Kisara said.

'_Oh.'_ The puzzled creature said. '_Well what do you think of the Pharaoh behind you?'_

'That' s the Pharaoh?'

'_No. Ancestor. The Pharaoh's in the puzzle.'_ The dragon said

'What puzzle?' Kisara asked

'_The Millennium Puzzle. The pyramid on the chain around his neck.'_ The dragon explained.

'Oh. Well that's... cool. I guess' Kisara said. Then, before she knew it the bell had rung to release them from the class for lunch.

"You coming?" Kaiba asked irritably.

"Oh. Yeah I'm coming." Kisara stood from her seat and began following Kaiba out of the classroom, only to be stopped by the teacher.

"Kisara?" Ms. Johansan said. "May I speak to you for a moment?" Kisara looked over at Kaiba but he just waved his hand at her and sat down in one of the desks to wait for her. Kisara walked over to the teacher.

"Yes ?" She asked a bit tentatively.

"How far into the music program were you at your other school?" She asked. "Because it seemed as if you already knew what I was teaching."

"Oh. I learned to play the violin when I was seven." Kisara explained. "And at my other school, well the teacher kinda had me teaching a class of my own."

"Seven you say?" She said in a bit of shock.

"That's correct."

"When did you learn guitar?"

"When I was fourteen."

"So only three years ago?"

"Three and three quarters."

"So you're almost 18?"

"Yes."

"What instrument are you learning now?"

"I don't know yet. I think I may just work on singing." Kisara said with a shrug.

"Well if you ever want to help out in this class, I'll be more then willing to let you."

"Thank you ." Kisara smiled. The teacher just smiled and Kisara began to walk out of the classroom, pausing only for a moment to allow Kaiba to fall in step by her.

"You learned violin when you were seven?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She simply said.

"Did you learn flute when you were five?" He asked in sarcasm.

"No." Kisara said, not catching the sarcasm. "When I was eleven."

"What about the other years?"

"I was learning viola and cello and all those other string instruments." Kisara answered, unaware of the looks that people were giving the duo as they walked side by side to the cafeteria. Kisara was the only person that had ever caught Kaiba's attention. And that was saying a lot, considering the fact that Kaiba didn't like anyone. "But I couldn't learn the bass until I was twelve. I couldn't reach it. And then I learned the bass guitar when I was fourteen." Kisara continued.

"So you like music." Kaiba observed aloud.

"And books." Kisara offered up.

"Interesting." Was all he said as he led her over to the line to get their lunch.

* * *

><p>That's just the first chapter. I promise I will try to write more into it. I know, my writing needs a whole lot of improvement, but I'm not the best author. So be nice please. I'll try to get more up soon!<p> 


	2. Never Seen A Locker

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so I'm not taking Kazuki Takahashi's credit for it.

* * *

><p>After waiting in the longest line that Kisara had ever had to wait in before, the two had eventually gotten their lunch, sat down at a table, and already finished eating. Then they showed up.<p>

They, meaning the people that got on Kaiba's nerves the most. Meaning, Yugi Moto. Joey Wheeler. Tristan Taylor. Tea Gardner (pronounced Taya). And as an added bonus for today, Duke Devlin.

"Oh no." Kaiba mumbled when he saw the group moving towards the two.

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked with a tilt of her head.

"The geek patrol's on their way over here." He answered with a groan.

"So I take it you don't like them then?" She questioned, already knowing the answer. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and stood up. Then, grabbing Kisara's hand by her wrist, he dragged her along through the lunch room, ignoring the weird looks that the two were given on their journey through, and over to where his locker was located. The locker in which not even Tea could not find.

"Well that was….unexpected." Kisara said as they reached the metal locker that was nearly on the other side of the school.

'_Expect the unexpected.'_ The dragon whispered tauntingly to her.

"Always expect the unexpected." Kaiba said with a small shrug. It took Kisara a moment of the dragon's smirking to realize that Kaiba could not hear the dragon.

"I'll keep that in mind." She told Kaiba, but was more dreading that the dragon would now not let her forget it. Kaiba just nodded and began to turn the dial on the locker. Kisara watched with interest. There hadn't been lockers at her old school's. And now instead of just reading about them, she was actually seeing one!

"You okay?" Kaiba asked, looking over her as if checking to see if anything was visibly wrong with her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. " She confirmed. "I've just never seen a locker before is all."

"Never seen a locker?" Kaiba asked in disbelief as he pulled open the metal door.

"Well, they didn't have them at my old school." She explained.

"What high school doesn't have lockers?" He asked leaning against the lockers, next to his open one instead of pulling something out of it.

"A boarding one?" She said uncertainly with a small shrug.

"You went to a boarding school? For how long?"

"Since…sixth grade."

"And you transferred here as a senior when you could've just stayed there?"

"Well, you see the thing is that the boarding school is scheduled for demolition. And so I couldn't attend school there anymore. So the school shipped me out to Domino and well, here I am." She said in explanation with her arms folding themselves shyly behind her back.

"So you didn't live in Domino before? Where'd you live?" He asked with genuine interest in his eyes.

"Egypt." She said simply.

"No way. You're too pale for Egypt." Kaiba said.

"That's why I was shipped here." She said.

"So you know absolutely nothing about here. Huh?"

"Well I know that my apartment and the school are within a reasonable walking distance." She offered up weakly.

"You walk to school?"

"Well…yeah. I don't have the money for a car." She explained. It seemed as if she was explaining a lot now days to a lot of people.

"And so a bus isn't an option?"

"Don't have enough money for it."

"Do you have a job?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. I play gigs." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Does it pay well?"

"Not really." She admitted. "But it's better then nothing." Kaiba just nodded a small nod in agreement then turned back to his locker and pulled out a tan messenger bag. Shutting his locker and turning the dial in some random direction, he began walking off down a hall.

"Come on." He simply said and Kisara quickly caught up and fell in step next to him. "French." He said. Kisara came to realize that meant that they were going to French class next. Why was this day so easy?

"Are you any good at French?" She asked, instantly wishing that she hadn't when she saw the look on his face.

"Yes." He simply said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, coming along to the French classroom minutes later. They were the first two in there since everyone else was still at lunch. Kaiba walked up to the teacher's desk, where he sat and pointed to Kisara.

"Hi." She said and waved tentatively. "I'm Kisara." The teachers head cocked to the side for a moment before he spoke.

"Where's your uniform?" He asked in a heavy accent.

"I don't have one yet. They're just now ordering it and I won't have it until after school today." She explained. Other kids were beginning to show up at the sound of a bell.

"Ah. Well it's lovely to have you here in class. You'll be able to introduce yourself and how well you can speak French when the class begins." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled. He pointed to a chair next to where Kaiba was sitting. By him again? Man, destiny was taking it's toll on dying for him in Egypt now, and she still wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. She walked over to the seat and slid down into it. After a few minutes another bell sounded and a whole bunch of kids rushed in before the bell sounded again and the teacher went and closed the door.

"Bon après-midi de classe." He said as he walked into the middle of the front of the classroom.

"Bonne après-midi." The class chorused. Kisara recognized it as 'Good afternoon.'

"Nous avons un nouvel étudiant d'aujourd'hui." He said with a smile. (We have a new student today.) "Kisara?" He then asked as he motioned for her to come to the front of the classroom. She reluctantly stood up and made her way up to the front of the classroom. "Parlez nous de vous." He then said as soon as she was up there. (Tell us about yourself.)

"Oh. Umm. Well," She began then remember that she was in French class. "Je suis à partir de d'un pensionnat l'école." She said very fluently. (I am from a boarding school.) "Je suis un Egyptien." (I am an Egyptian.) "Et c'est tout ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de savoir sur moi." She then concluded. (And that's all you really need to know about me.) And then she turned to the teacher.

"uniforme." (uniform) He simply said then motioned for her to turn back to the class. She obeyed and then began explaining, again. Why she didn't have her uniform on.

"Je n'ai pas encore reçu mon uniforme, mais à la fin de nos jours je vais" (I have not received my uniform but at the end of the day I will) She explained then went and sat in her seat, sinking low in it.

"You never said you were good at French." Kaiba whispered over to her.

"I assumed you knew." She said with a small shrug.

"How would I know if you never told me?" He demanded.

"Cause I asked you about it?" She answered in question. He just sighed and looked up at the front of the classroom. Assuming that she already knew what was teaching, she finally got a good look at him. He was wearing light blue pants and a black shirt. His hair was a dark brown and looked cropped. He looked as if he would be one of those people that would look good with a mustache Kisara decided.

She turned her head a bit and decided to stare at the numerous colorful posters that hung around the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaiba looking at her. Why was he looking at her? Was her hair messy? Did she have something on her face? On her clothes perhaps? She looked down at her shirt and saw nothing there. So she turned her attention back to the posters and stared at them for the remainder of the period.

The bell rang again, releasing the teens to their next classes. Kisara stood and walked out of the classroom, Kaiba no less then two steps behind her the entire rest of the day.

* * *

><p>When school had ended, Kisara had gone back to the office and collected her uniform and tan messenger bag for school the next day. She was about to leave when she was stopped by a familiar voice.<p>

"Kisara?" Ms. Johansan's voice rung like the chirp of a bird through her ears. She turned to see the teacher standing there. "Oh, thank goodness I caught you." The teacher smiled.

"Did you need something?" Kisara asked hesitantly.

"Yes I did." She answered. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Of course I can. What is it?" Kisara said. smiled.

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p>Kisara clutched the blank CD to her chest along with the uniform and messenger back she had been given. Did Ms. Johansan really ask that of her? It seemed like such a simple task, but to record them and put them all on a disc for her teacher? That was the part that confused her. Why would she ask for that?<p>

"I'm not a very good singer. Or instrument player for that matter." She thought out loud.

'_And yet she still asked that of you.'_ The dragon replied. '_Are you going to?'_ She then asked

"Of course I am." Kisara said. "I'm not going to decline it. It seems like it could be fun." She shrugged.

'_Yes, because last time I checked doing favors for your teachers seemed like something that would totally keep you laid low.'_ The dragon said sarcastically.

"Oh stop being so grouchy." Kisara chided. "It's not like she asked if of you. She asked it of me." The dragon simply rolled her eyes and laid down.

'_I'm not going to help you.'_ She said.

"You never have before." Kisara said with a smile. Deciding that it was too quiet, she began to sing a song. A song known as 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day.

**'Summer has come and passed.**  
><strong>The innocent can never last<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends. <strong>

**Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast.**  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>

**Here comes the rain again,**  
><strong>Falling from the stars;<strong>  
><strong>Drenched in my pain again,<strong>  
><strong>Becoming who we are.<strong>

**As my memory rests,**  
><strong>But never forgets what I lost.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>

**Summer has come and passed.**  
><strong>The innocent can never last.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>

**Ring out the bells again.**  
><strong>Like we did when spring began.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>

**Here comes the rain again,**  
><strong>Falling from the stars;<strong>  
><strong>Drenched in my pain again,<strong>  
><strong>Becoming who we are.<strong>

**As my memory rest,**  
><strong>But never forgets what I lost.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>

**Summer has come and passed.**  
><strong>The innocent can never last.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>

**Like my father's come to pass.**  
><strong>Twenty years has gone so fast.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends.<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, <strong>  
><strong>When September ends...'<strong>

She finished singing as she reached the apartment building's front door and walked in.

'I am totally using that song.' She decided with a smile.

The dragon stayed silent and Kisara took it as though she had won the argument. She walked into the elevator that would take her up to the second floor where her apartment was, since the stairs were closed for cleaning.

At least she had something to do over the weekend, seeing as today was Friday. All she had to do was go talk to Steve. He'd help her out. He always came through for her.

* * *

><p>Gah! Sorry it's so short! But I don't have very much inspiration besides the fact that I wanted to use Google Translate to make her speak French! And I kinda had the song stuck in my head. But it's still really short and I apologize for that. I was going to make the blueshipping come in during this chapter, or the placate or outcastshipping. But then I didn't want to describe what the people looked like, so I made it so Kaiba dodged them. I'll fill you in with what the teacher said to her next chapter...maybe. Please don't leave me! I have to feel successful to be able to keep writing this! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! And in case it doesn't show, she's talking to the music teacher. Oh and if possible, I need song suggestions because I don't want only my opinion in music in this fanfic.<p> 


	3. Blues Station

Disclaimer: Still Kazuki Takahashi's. Even if I try to, I'll never obtain it.

* * *

><p>Kisara quickly grabbed her flute case and blank disc before she ran out the door of her apartment. She sprinted down the hallway and over to the, surprisingly, open elevator and managed to jump in it before the door closed. There were only a few other occupants aside from her in there, and their faces looked just as surprised at her as she did on the inside. She just smiled at them as if it was something she did all the time.<p>

She waited the few seconds in neutral while standing in the elevator but as soon as the door opened she bolted again. The person walking into the building barely had time to jump over to the side as she ran past.

"Sorry!" She turned her head and called to the person as she continued running down the street. She turned her head back just in time to see her friend, Marik Ishtar, before she crashed into him. The two tumbled onto the ground and ended up lying with Kisara on her stomach on the ground and Marik laying half on his back, half on his side.

"Holy Ra Kisara! Slow down!" He lectured as he gathered himself together and stood up then extended a hand down to help Kisara up. Kisara rolled onto her back and gratefully took his hand as he pulled her up.

"Sorry." She apologized with a sheepish grin. "But I need to get down to the music store." She then explained.

"And so you have to have a head-on collision with me on your way there?" Marik asked while rubbing the spot on his forehead that Kisara's had collided with.

"Well I have to say, it wasn't in my plans but I'm glad I did. Can you help me out with something?" She ignored the small throb of pain in her forehead and gave him a hopeful smile.

"With what?" He questioned cautiously.

"I need some more vocals." Kisara explained. "My music teacher at school wants me to kinda record a disc of me covering a whole bunch of songs, but I don't want to have to record my voice singing both parts in the duet songs. It would sound a bit weird."Marik sighed.

"And I'm your only hope?"

"Well no, but you're the only one I've managed to smack into while I'm running to the store." Marik just frowned.

"Fine. But my name goes on the disc when you turn it in too. Right?"

"Of course!" Kisara exclaimed happily. And then she picked up the flute case that had fallen when she hit Marik and began walking down the street.

"So, how many songs are we talking here?" Marik questioned as he fell in step next to her.

"No idea." Kisara answered with a sheepish smile. The two walked in silence for a moment before Marik talked.

"When's it due?" He asked.

"I've got a few months to finish it, but I don't want to keep dragging it out like that." Kisara honestly answered.

"Have you talked to Steve yet?"

"I was going to ask him when I got down there."

"You mean now?"

"No. When we get there."

"We're here." Marik turned her to face the music store entitled _'Blues Station'_

"Well would you look at that." Kisara said with a stupid grin on her face. She pushed the glass door open and walked in, turning straight for the counter and saw that Steve….wasn't there. Where the heck was he? She set her flute's case down on the counter then walked past the counter to where the small recording studio's sat and heard what sounded like a nails being scraped down a chalkboard over and over again without ceasing.

"What. Is that sound?" Marik asked with his hands coming up to cover his ears.

"No idea." Kisara replied. "But I'm gonna find out!" She ran off down the hall to the room that the sound was coming from, it sounded even worse the closer she was. She entered the room and saw a small boy that looked to be 13 holding a green electric guitar on his lap while he sat on a stool. She saw Steve standing as far away from him as he could get with ear-plugs in.

Smart. The boy had long messy dark brown/black locks of hair and big brown eyes that looked focused at the guitar's neck.

"You're not supposed to strangle the poor instrument!" Kisara shouted out through the failed attempt at the song of what Kisara could only make out to be Panic! At The Disco's 'The Ballad Of Mona Lisa'. The guitar stopped and the boy looked up her.

"I can't get it right! And that guy's no help at all!" He pointed his guitar pick at Steve, who hadn't heard his comment.

"Let me see if I can help." Kisara said and walked over to the boy and held a hand out for the guitar. He reluctantly placed it into her outstretched hand. She positioned her fingers over the strings on the frets and began strumming out the song, her fingers dancing on the neck of the guitar in order to make each note ring out accordingly to the song. "Not out of tune." She mumbled as she continued to strum, now at the beginning of the second time through the chorus.

The boy sitting next to her watched her with admirable eyes as she kept strumming. Coming to the end of the song, she quieted the guitar and handed it back to the boy.

"I don't see anything wrong with the guitar, so it must be you." She said. "Let's work on that."

"How?" Was the boy's only reply.

"Like this." Kisara said and took the boy's left hand and placed his fingers onto the strings in order to play the first note of the song. She pressed down on his fingers until he winced. She then reached to his right hand and adjusted the pick in his hand then, she brought it down across the strings. The note rung out perfectly.

She then rearranged his fingers to the next note and pressed them down hard onto the strings again and brought the right hand down over the strings again. She continued doing that for a few notes before stopping.

"Wow. How do you know how to play that song?" The boy questioned.

"Lots and lots of practice." Kisara answered with a smile as she pulled her hands away from his and stepped back. "It took me about a year to learn to play the guitar."

"I've been at this for two years now and I still can't get it right!" The boy said, his hands still on the last note Kisara placed them on.

"Then you need a different teacher." Kisara replied with a simple shrug. "Steve may be awesome at playing the instruments, but not teaching them."

Steve had heard Kisara playing the guitar and had removed his earplugs a while back and frowned at her comment. "I've been trying!" He protested.

"Not hard enough." Kisara said as the boy went over the notes she had just helped him with. Steve just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Was there something I could help you with?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could use one of your studios. I need to record some stuff and I can't do that in my apartment." Kisara said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course you can Kisara!" Steve smiled. Steve was awesome. It was official.

"So your name's Kisara?" The boy with the guitar asked.

"Yeah." Kisara answered and turned back to the boy.

"My brother was talking about you earlier!" He exclaimed happily. "My name is Mokuba Kaiba." Kaiba. So this was his…? He had a brother? Wow. That was a surprise. The two looked nothing alike.

"Where's your brother?" Kisara asked. If one of them was here, he wouldn't just leave the other behind.

"I didn't want him back here." Mokuba said with a sheepish grin. "But he's here! I'll go get him!" He said standing up and setting the guitar down.

"You don't have to do that-" Kisara began but was cut off by Mokuba.

"Stay here! I'll be right back with him!" He shouted as he ran past her. Kisara sighed in defeat and walked over to the guitar and picked it up. She turned the amp volume down and began strumming out the song 'Livin' on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi. Within two minutes, both Kaiba's, Marik, Steve, Kisara, and another teenage boy with white hair and brown were all in the practice room. It was only a slight bit stuffy.

Seeing everyone in there she quickly silenced the guitar and set it back down.

'_Lots of people_' The dragon commented.

'Shush.' Kisara commanded. The dragon smirked and quieted.

"It's a bit stuffy in here. I think I'll leave now." Steve announced. "Oh and Kisara, is that your flute on the counter out there?" He asked.

"My flute!" Kisara shouted and quickly weaved through everyone and ran out the door, down the hallway and to the counter. She grabbed her flute and hugged it to her chest. Then Marik came out and dragged her back into the stuffy practice room. All the while she clung tightly to the case.

"And now you shall begin because we are all bored out of our minds." Marik declared as soon as she was back in the room. Kisara's head tilted as she looked at the Kaiba's and white haired teen who were still in the room.

"Why're they in here?" She asked.

"Long story short, the teacher wanted us to witness you actually doing all the work in this project." Kaiba answered then jabbed a thumb in the direction of the white haired teen. "That's Bakura." Kisara smiled at Bakura.

"Nice to meet you." She said, still clutching tightly to her flute. She then turned to Marik. "I need a piano and some keyboards."

"Is there a difference between the two?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. One is a piano and the other is keyboards. The keyboards have different settings on it to sound differently." Kisara answered as Marik unwillingly trudged out of the room in search for the instruments. He came back about ten minutes later with neither of the instruments but told her that there was a studio room full of instruments. So Kisara would have to walk over to different studio for the instruments.

"Alright." Kisara said while she adjusted the clips on her flute case. "But we do the piano first." She declared as she walked out of the room and into the studio room Marik had mentioned before. The four followed her and Marik closed both doors, the one leading into the studio and the one within the studio, so that no noise but the instrument would be heard as she recorded.

Kisara looked around at the portion of the recording room she was in. It was huge. And had instruments. She looked admirably at the glistening black piano that sat on wheels in the middle of the room. She walked around it to the side with the keys and slid onto the soft bench and looked up at the thin piece of plastic window that separated the recording room from the room that had the things necessary for the music to be saved. (Don't know what it's called…) Marik had pulled on a pair of headphones and was adjusting some knobs in the room as he sat in a chair.

Kisara glanced up at the mike she would use to record the piano. She glanced at the headphones she was supposed to wear if she needed them. She decided that she didn't and left them where they were hung on the wall. She looked back at Marik and her gave her a thumbs up that meant that she could begin. So she did.

Her fingers laid softly against the keys and pressed down and then reached to the next key. Then the next. And the next. And the next. And so on. Then soon enough the song was over. Well the piano portion at least. This song was very easy. She gave a stop sign to Marik and he stopped the recording and Kisara pushed the piano over to the back of the room. She heard complete silence aside from the roll of the wheels on the piano legs, due to the fact she wasn't wearing the headphones.

She dragged some keyboards over to the mike and adjusted it to the right tone. Then she looked over to Marik. Despite what looked like arguing going on behind him, he gave her a thumbs up and Kisara's hands began to play the music. Soon enough that part was over too. She gave Marik the sign and he stopped the recording again. Kisara took the Keyboards back to their place and pulled down the mike so that it was level to her mouth. She pulled the headphones off their spot on the wall and put them on her ears, adjusting them when she needed to.

She looked to Marik again and he pressed a button. The music she had just been playing came through her headphones and she began singing the words to the song. Soon enough that part was over too. Marik stopped the music. She gave him a thumbs up and a questioning look. He just smiled and pressed a button and what she had just been singing and playing came through her headphones. The song 'Everytime' by Britney Spears.

**Notice me****  
><strong>**Take my hand****  
><strong>**Why are we****  
><strong>**Strangers when****  
><strong>**Our love was strong****  
><strong>**Why carry on without me**

**Everytime I try to fly I fall****  
><strong>**Without my wings****  
><strong>**I feel so small****  
><strong>**I guess I need you baby****  
><strong>**And everytime I see****  
><strong>**Your in my dreams****  
><strong>**I see your face****  
><strong>**Its haunting me****  
><strong>**I guess I need you baby**

**I make-believe****  
><strong>**That you are here****  
><strong>**Its the only way****  
><strong>**That I see clear****  
><strong>**What have I done****  
><strong>**You seem to move on easy**

**Everytime I try to fly I fall****  
><strong>**Without my wings****  
><strong>**I feel so small****  
><strong>**I guess I need you baby****  
><strong>**And everytime I see****  
><strong>**Your in my dreams****  
><strong>**I see your face****  
><strong>**Your haunting me****  
><strong>**I guess I need you baby**

**I may have made it rain****  
><strong>**Please forgive me****  
><strong>**My weakness Caused you pain****  
><strong>**And this song's my sorry**

**At night I pray****  
><strong>**That soon your face will fade away**

**Everytime I try to fly I fall****  
><strong>**Without my wings****  
><strong>**I feel so small****  
><strong>**I guess I need you baby****  
><strong>**And everytime I see****  
><strong>**You ruin my dreams****  
><strong>**I see your face****  
><strong>**Your haunting me****  
><strong>**I guess I need you baby**

The piano led it out to an end. Marik pressed a button and the music stopped before it repeated. She spoke through the microphone to Marik.

"I was off in several places with the piano." She pointed out critically.

"You're just impossible to please." Marik said with a teasing smile. She heard no noise from the previous arguing that had just been happening before. "They all liked it." Marik said without having to follow her gaze to the boys behind him to know where she was looking.

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know, but I wanted to do a long chapter filled with music, so that will be the next one. I promise...maybe. It's not very well written, but it's written as least. That's what counts for me. Don't leave me! I'll keep writing I promise! Britney Spears was a random option that I've had stuck in my head for a LOOOOOOONG time. So I used it. I'll use different songs next time. I promise I will! Thanks for reading it!<p> 


	4. Duel Monsters?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...sadly. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>'<em>Well at least they didn't hate it' <em>The dragon commented.

'You've got a point there.' Kisara admitted as she pulled the headphones off and hung them around the neck of the microphone. She walked to the wall behind her and tried to decide which song she was going to play next. She snuck a glance behind her and saw that the boys still hadn't moved, but more walked in.

'That room has got to be crowded now.' Kisara thought to herself and was relieved when the dragon didn't say anything. Kisara decided on a song and pulled a guitar off the wall and walked over to where the amp was located. She plugged the guitar in and looked at the window. Marik wasn't sitting in the seat, so she would have to wait for a few minutes. After a few minutes, she was sick of waiting.

So she put the guitar down gently and walked over to the door that divided the two rooms.

"Marik!" She said as she walked into the room. A few heads turned towards her.

"Hey, it's you again!" A tri-color haired boy said.

"Yeah, it's me. Where's Marik?"

"Oh, he had to go do some stuff." A blonde haired boy responded with a weird smile. Kisara mentally facepalmed herself and turned to Kaiba.

"Seto. Can you operate this stuff?" She asked with a small gesture to the board of the controls.

"Of course I can." He replied with his arms folded across his chest.

"Then will you?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Kaiba sighed and sat in the chair and gestured for her to go back in the other room. "Thank you!" She said and then quickly ran back into the other room and picked up the guitar. He nodded at her , signaling that she could start. So she did. Her fingers flew over the notes and then she looked at him and gave a small stop gesture. He nodded to her and she walked over, put the guitar back on it's spot on the wall, then picked up a bass.

She plugged it into a different amp, as she was supposed to. She looked over at Kaiba. He pressed a button and she played again, in the time she was supposed. Adding each necessary pause where the other instruments would play more then the others. She gave Kaiba the sign to stop and he pressed the button. She unplugged the bass guitar and then replaced it in it's spot on the wall.

She then pushed a set of drums over to where she needed them to be. She looked at Kaiba again and he pressed the button. She played each beat with ease and precision. Then had Kaiba stop it and brought one more guitar over and played that one. Before continuing, she walked back into the room with Kaiba and the others.

"Press this button next," She said. "and it will play the music that was just recorded through my headphones. Then I'll sing and then you stop it. Then you press this button," She pointed to yet another button. "and I'll be able to listen through to it so I can pick out where I messed up." Kaiba nodded and Kisara went back into the room. She slipped the headphones over her ears and looked at Kaiba. He pressed the button and the music started flowing through the headphones.

She sung each word at it's appointed time in the song and looked at Kaiba to stop the music. He did and then pressed the next button she showed to him. The music played through, forming the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday. Her voice in the song was soft and precise with each word.

**I walk a lonely road**  
><strong>The only one that I have ever known<strong>  
><strong>Don't know where it goes<strong>  
><strong>But it's home to me and I walk alone<strong>

**I walk this empty street**  
><strong>On the boulevard of broken dreams<strong>  
><strong>Where the city sleeps<strong>  
><strong>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<strong>

**I walk alone**  
><strong>I walk alone<strong>  
><strong>I walk alone<strong>  
><strong>I walk a...<strong>

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
><strong>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me<strong>  
><strong>Till then I walk alone<strong>

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh**  
><strong>Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah<strong>

**I'm walking down the line**  
><strong>That divides me somewhere in my mind<strong>  
><strong>On the border line of the edge<strong>  
><strong>And where I walk alone<strong>

**Read between the lines of what's**  
><strong>F***ed up and every thing's all right<strong>  
><strong>Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive<strong>  
><strong>And I walk alone<strong>

**I walk alone**  
><strong>I walk alone<strong>  
><strong>I walk alone<strong>  
><strong>I walk a...<strong>

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
><strong>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me<strong>  
><strong>Till then I walk alone<strong>

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh**  
><strong>Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah<strong>

**I walk alone**  
><strong>I walk a...<strong>

**I walk this empty street**  
><strong>On the boulevard of broken dreams<strong>  
><strong>Where the city sleeps<strong>  
><strong>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<strong>  
><strong>I walk this empty street<strong>  
><strong>On the boulevard of broken dreams<strong>  
><strong>Where the city sleeps<strong>  
><strong>And I'm the only one and I walk a..<strong>  
><strong>My shadow's the only one that walks beside me<strong>  
><strong>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me<strong>  
><strong>Till then I walk alone<strong>

The music led it all out and Kisara waited until even the last guitar's strum faded out before she spoke.

"I was off in too many places. It doesn't sound very good." She critiqued.

"Oh whatever Kisara, that was awesome." Marik replied with a roll of his eyes. Looks like he was back.

"You didn't even hear it all."

"I heard enough to tell you that it didn't suck."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"I'm not going to keep this up. I did and that's the last word in this." Marik said stubbornly.

"But-"

"Nope."

"Just-"

"No."

"I-"

"Do you not understand what no means?" Kisara glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and smiling. She walked to the back of the room and pulled down an acoustic guitar that plugs into an amp. Then walked over to the microphone, plugged in the instrument, and looked at Marik who was now sitting in the chair instead of Kaiba. He gave her a thumbs up and she began to strum out the notes in the song with precision. She knew this song better then she knew the scar on her left ankle.

Her fingers danced on the guitars neck. Playing out the entire song. Then she finished. And then got the next guitar. She played that one with precision too. And the drums. Then it was time to sing the song. She slipped the headphones on and looked at Marik. He pressed a button and the music began and she started singing exactly when she supposed to.

Her voice didn't waver a bit during the singing. She loved this song more then almost any other song. When she finished, Marik pressed the button and the song played. Perfectly. Except with a female vocal instead of a male. Hot Chelle Rae. 'Bleed'

**I feel like I'm drowning in ice water**  
><strong>My lips have turned a shade of blue<strong>  
><strong>I'm frozen with this fear<strong>  
><strong>That you may disappear<strong>  
><strong>Before I've given you the truth<strong>

**I bleed my heart out on this paper for you**  
><strong>So you can see what I can't say<strong>  
><strong>I'm dying here (I'm dying here)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I can't say what I want to<strong>  
><strong>I bleed my heart out just for you<strong>

******I've always dreamed about this moment**  
><strong>And now it's here and I've turned to stone<strong>  
><strong>I stand here petrified<strong>  
><strong>As I look you in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>My head is ready to explode<strong>

**I bleed my heart out on this paper for you**  
><strong>So you can see what I can't say<strong>  
><strong>I'm dying here<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I can't say what I want to<strong>  
><strong>I bleed my heart out just for you<strong>

**And it's all here in**  
><strong>Black and white and red<strong>  
><strong>For all the times<strong>  
><strong>Those words were never said<strong>

**I bleed my heart out on this paper for you**  
><strong>So you can see what I can't say<strong>  
><strong>I'm dying here<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I can't say what I want to<strong>  
><strong>I bleed my heart out just for you<strong>

**I bleed my heart out just for you.**

The music finished through and Kisara waited until every last note had faded off before smiling, taking off the headphones, placing the headphones on the wall, walked to the half of the studio everyone else was in, and then declaring that she was going to take a break.

That was when she met everyone. Duke Devlin, a black/brown haired boy with gorgeous green eyes. Joey Wheeler, the blonde with the Brooklyn accent. Yugi Moto, the tri-color haired boy. Tèa Gardner, a brunette with azure colored eyes. Tristan Taylor, a boy with two shades of brown in his hair. Ryou Bakura, a shy teen with chocolate brown eyes and white hair and hailed from Britain.

They were all pretty fair colored in skin tones, but Ryou seemed to be a bit more pale then everyone else in the group. Yugi seemed to be the shortest out of all them by a good foot or two. Duke struck Kisara as a guy who always seemed interested in girls, but that was based off of his looks. Joey seemed to be the kinda odd one out based off of how Kaiba was treating him like a dog. Tristan looked to be Joey's best friend considering on how he was standing up for Joey.

Tèa looked to be the one who loved to lecture people on things, but Kisara wasn't quite sure what. Ryou was the odd one out of them all though. He wasn't talking to any of the others and kept glancing nervously at the jewelry he wore around his neck. It appeared to be a ring of some sort with many points on it and a pyramid with the eye of Horus in the center of it.

"That's an odd piece of jewelry you have there." Kisara commented. "I think I've seen it somewhere before."

"Y-you have?" The shy boy asked quietly.

"I think so. It strikes me as familiar."

"I'm pretty sure you've never seen it before."

"I think I have though." Kisara said. "And the puzzle Yugi's wearing." Kisara pointed to the puzzle around the short boys neck. It looked like an upside down pyramid with an eye of Horus in the center of it strung onto a chain.

"Maybe you've seen his on TV?"Ryou suggested with a shrug.

"Why would I have seen it on the TV?" Kisara questioned.

"You know, just the fact that he's a world famous duelist may have something to do with it."

"Yugi's a famous duelist?" Kisara genuinely questioned.

"How could you not know that?" Ryou asked, his jaw dropping a little bit.

Kisara shrugged. "I have actually never actually heard of him until today." She admitted.

"Never heard of Yugi Moto before?" A voice sounded behind her. Kisara turned to see Duke striding up to where the two were talking.

"Nope." Kisara said with the same shrug she showed to Ryou.

"Well what about Pegasus?" Duke asked, studying her face with his green eyes.

"Who?" Kisara asked.

"Who've thought I'd see the day?" Duke mumbled to himself. "The creator of Duel Monsters." He then said louder for her to hear.

"Duel Monsters?" She was hopelessly confused.

"You know, the game with the cards. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Blue Eyes White Dragon?" He said, hopingone of those would stand out to her. And one did

'_Interesting.'_ Was all the BEWD had to say to her. That stung.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon? I've heard of that." She said. "It's a card?"

A look of horror crossed both boys faces. "Kaiba!" Duke shouted across the small booth to the brunette. "Get over here! We need your help! This is serious!" He shouted frantically.

Kaiba strode over to where the three stood. "This had better be good, Devlin." He grumbled.

"It is." Duke answered then pointed an accusing finger at Kisara. "She doesn't know of Duel Monsters or the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Who hasn't heard of Duel Monsters?" A small voice piped up. Yugi.

"I think he said that Kisara hasn't heard of it." The boy with the Brooklyn accent said. Joey.

"Now why wouldn't she have heard of Duel Monsters?" The only other female voice chimed in. Tèa.

"A person alive who hasn't heard of Duel Monsters?" Another voice came in. Tristan.

Kisara mentally slapped herself in the face. This was turning into way too big of a deal then it needed to be.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is one of the bestest cards in the entire game of Duel Monsters. Which big brother will explain later." Mokuba's voice came in.

"He's right." Kisara said."I should probably get back to into the recording portion of the studio." She said as she walked along the wall to the door. "Oh! But I need someone that can play the piano please. I only want two recording times for this song." She said and then disappeared through the door.

A few moments later, Kaiba was pushed through the door.

"So you're the piano player?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Don't you know how to play the piano?" He grumbled.

"Yes, but like I said, I only want two times of recording this song before I'm done. And so I have to play the flute." She explained. "Unless you can play the flute, you're going to play the piano for it."

"Flute and piano at the same time in the song?" He asked. "What song is it?"

"You'll see. Just go sit down. You'll have to wait until the minute forty-six mark in the song to start playing though." She said as she opened her flute case. (I'm gonna try something here. So don't get mad at me!)

The slender silver of the three pieces of the instruments gleamed against the dark blue cushion of the case. She gently picked up the longer of the three pieces and one of the shorter ones with matching ivory keys on it. She carefully pushed it onto the left side of the longer piece, the only side it would fit on.

She carefully picked the last piece out of the case and slid it into the other side of the flute. She closely examined the woodwind, checking to make sure that the pieces were placed together correctly.

"It's quiet in here." Kaiba commented, breaking the strong silence that hung in the air.

"Uh huh." Kisara said, still examining the silver metal that she held in her hands. "Did you look through the sheet music?"

"Yep." Kaiba replied. "Seems easy enough."

"It is." She said. "I learned it in about 15 minutes."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." She said as she brought the flute away from her eyes and set it down. "You ready to start?"

"We have to wait more then a minute in to begin." He said.

"But we have to be silent so our voices aren't in there." She said.

"Fine then. I'll be quiet." He said.

Kisara looked over to Marik and he pressed the button to begin the recording. Kisara silently picked up the flute and placed her fingers over the keys she would need to use first. Then they waited. When the time came, she glanced over at Kaiba.

He gave a nod, as if saying. 'Yep. Ready.' Kisara smiled and counted a few seconds of silence and then nodded at him to begin. She began at the same time he did. She brought the flute up to her lips, the metal of it cold and feeling good on her skin.

She gave a steady blow and a beautiful note came out of the instrument in sync with the same time as the steady notes of the piano.

Her fingers moved carefully over the ivory notes, pressing down each correct one at the appointed time. Her eyes closed so she could concentrate better on what she was doing. She had played the song many times, this time was no different.

Each note played with beauty and strides of none ending sound. It played through carefully, the piano too. She could hear how simply Kaiba was pressing each note down on the piano's keys. Then, just as it had started, it was over.

Marik pressed the button and Kisara lowered the flute from her lips. Her eyes opened and turned to Kaiba who was staring at her with interest.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kisara asked.

"No reason." Kaiba said and walked over to the door, but then stopped midway. "Can I stay in here? It's going to be too noisy in there." He gestured to the other side of the window.

"Of course you can." Kisara said as she carefully replaced her flute back into it's case after pulling it apart again. She then walked over to the wall and pulled down an acoustic guitar. "Just make sure you're quiet."

"Of course I will be." He smirked and sat back down on the piano bench. Kisara smiled and took a seat on the bench in front of the microphone. She pulled the headphones on halfway. And placed her fingers on the guitars stings.

The feel was as familiar as always. It was comforting to feel. The cool steel against her fingers. The soft plastic of her lucky blue and brown marble designed, guitar pick. She heard the soft click of the button through the headphones and began to strum.

Her fingers moved to the next note. And then her right hand strummed again. Then she began to sing the words of the song 'Marry Me' by Train.

'_**Forever can never be long enough for me**__**  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<strong>__**  
>Forget the world now we won't let them see<strong>__**  
>But there's one thing left to do<strong>_

_**Now that the weight has lifted**__**  
>Love has surely shifted my way<strong>__**  
>Marry Me<strong>__**  
>Today and every day<strong>__**  
>Marry Me<strong>__**  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<strong>__**  
>Hello in this cafe<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>___

**Together can never be close enough for me **

**_Feel like I am close enough to you_**

**_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love__ you__  
>And you're beautiful<em>_  
>Now that the wait is over<em>_  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<em>**

Then the sound of the piano and flute combined played through her headphones to match up with the song. She continued to sing, her fingers playing against the familiar strings of a guitar.

_**Marry me**__**  
>Today and every day<strong>__**  
>Marry me<strong>__**  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>_

The sound of the flute was barely audible in there, but it was there. You could definitely tell. The sound of it was soft as it was supposed to be. You almost couldn't believe that it was a flute in there.

_**Promise me**__**  
>You'll always be<strong>__**  
>Happy by my side<strong>__**  
>I promise to<strong>__**  
>Sing to you<strong>__**  
>When all the music dies<strong>___

_**And marry me**_

___**  
>Today and everyday<strong>__**  
>Marry me<strong>__**  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Marry me<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>_

The gentle picking of the guitar led the song out and then Marik stopped the recording.

"That was pretty good." Kaiba said. Kisara looked over at him. And he was genuinely smiling. She had just gotten _the_ Seto Kaiba to smile. Kisara now felt a new sense of accomplishment.

* * *

><p>Another short one, but hey at least I got it up. I would've never put it up if I didn't think to myself. "There's people reading that. Get your lazy butt in gear and write." Of course, I was also posting random things on my blog at that time. But thanks to everyone who's been reading this! I owe you lots! ^_^<p> 


	5. Just Play The Guitar

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sadly

* * *

><p>Wow. Guess it wasn't much of an option anymore. She had to do this. Whether she wanted to or not. The words were sung. All instruments except this one was recorded. But she just couldn't do it! The notes were too fast.<p>

The strumming pattern confused her. She could never remember where she was pluck the strings.

'_So what? Just get this over with so you can be done recording for the night and we can go home.'_

'Easy for you to say. You're not the one that spent all that time failing to learn the simplest song of all time.'

'_You are right. You were. So you can hurry up and get this over with.'_

'Not very encouraging, doncha think?'

'_Precisely. Now if you don't start playing that instrument, then I will.'_

'You're evil. You know that?'

'_Yes I do. Now play.'_

'You gonna make me?'

'_You don't want me to make you.'_

'And why not?'

The dragon just gave a small growl in response. That settled it. If she didn't play the guitar now, then it would end up pulverized and in flames and poor helpless Kisara would have no explanation for it.

She sighed and pushed the black strap onto her shoulder. The blue instrument hung to cover her stomach. The amp's cord stretched like a long black, skinny, snake along to the floor and traveled in various loops to the big black amp. She picked up the fat headphones that she would have to wear and pushed them over her head, and on to hang around her neck.

She placed her fingers on the first note of the guitar and-

"Wait!" A small voice sounded out. Mokuba's. The small boy ran through the door. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise didn't say a word.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kisara asked, her fingers still positioned correctly.

"C-can I sit in this one? I want to see you play this song on guitar." He replied shyly.

Kisara smiled kindly. "Of course you can. One moment." She pulled the guitar off over her head and set it down carefully and then walked back over to the room Marik and everyone else was in. She pressed a few buttons on the board in front of Marik and then walked back into the recording room with a pair of headphones.

"Put these on." She commanded Mokuba. He hesitantly took them and then looked at Kisara questioningly. "You'll hear what's already been recorded, plus the guitar part now. You have to tell me where I need work on it." She explained with a smile.

Mokuba nodded in understanding and slid the headphones on over his ears. Kisara picked the guitar back up and slid the strap back over her head. It settled snugly on her shoulder and then hung down to the right length on her. She placed her fingers over the string again and looked to Marik. He nodded and she began when she needed to.

Her fingers pushed across each note on the instrument. The sound produced, made close to no sense at all in the order she was playing it. But judging from the expression on Mokuba's face, she was playing each note right.

A smile spread across her face and her eyes watched her fingers dancing on the frets, pushing down each string when she needed to. Then, just as soon as the song had begun. It was over.

"That was awesome!" Mokuba said excitedly as he pulled the earphones off his head. Kisara laughed.

"Thank you." She said as she watched him hand the headphones over to his brother. She slipped her own headphones on over her head and Marik pressed the button. The music started with keyboards (I think). Then guitar joined in, and then her voice.

_**She paints her fingers with a close precision  
>He starts to notice empty bottles of gin<br>And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for...**_

_**A lonely speaker in a conversation  
>Her words are swimming through his ears again<br>There's nothing wrong with just taste of what you paid for**_

_**Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
>I wanna believe<strong>_

_**Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown**_

_**He senses something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him...**_

_**Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe**_

_**Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown**_

_**Oh Mona Lisa**_

_**Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
>I wanna believe<strong>_

_**Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown**_

_**Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
>I wanna believe<strong>_

_**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for...'**_

She completely agreed with the last line of the song. Instruments led the song out. Then a small "That was awesome!" joined in. She chuckled.

"You were a bit late on ending the recording there Marik." She said. Marik laughed in the other room.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." She smiled and unplugged the guitar from it's amp. Then replaced it on it's spot on the wall. She picked up the flute case and the two Kaiba brothers followed her out of the room. "C'mon." She said with a small gesture of her head towards the hall. That meant they were done.

'_About time.'_ The dragon grumbled.

'Just shush.' Kisara commanded.

'_And if I don't want to?'_ The dragon replied with a smart aleck smirk.

'Just shush.' Kisara said, unable to think of what to say next.

"Hey Steve!" Kisara shouted to the sleeping man at the counter once the group had made it out of the hallway. The man jumped up as if he were ready to grab the guitar hanging above his head and whack someone with it. Which, he probably was.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Steve said with a relieved sigh.

"Were you thinking we were someone else?" Kisara questioned quizzically.

"I don't know." He admitted. "You guys done?"

"Yep." Kisara answered with a small nod of her head.

"You coming back tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She said with a shrug and then walked towards the shop's door.

"Oh! Kisara, before I forget, I got you and Marik a gig at '_Everywhere I Go_'."

"With another band?"

"Yeah, they needed a few more people. Drums," He looked at Marik. "And guitar and/or singer." He looked back to Kisara.

"When?"

"Next weekend."

"Got it." Kisara said and walked out the door.

"'_Everywhere I Go'_?" Kaiba asked.

"Yep. I go there every weekend." Kisara answered and walked down the street. It was opposite of where Kaiba lived, so he didn't follow.

"She lives over there?" Joey asked as Marik followed behind her. "Isn't that where all those murderer's and delinquents live?"

"Yeah it is, but I don't think she's one of them. They're cheap over there, and from the looks of it, that may be all she can afford." Tèa said as they watched the two walk off.

* * *

><p>Mokuba smiled at his brother when the two were home.<p>

"I think you should date her." He told his brother as he lay on his back on the bed, his head hung off the end as he looked upside down at Seto. His hair reached almost to the floor that his hands held onto to keep from falling off the bed.

"Why would you say that?" Seto asked as he typed in a staccato rhythm on his laptop.

"She's awesome. She loves music." Mokuba paused for dramatic effect and gave a teasing smile. "And I saw the way you were looking at her."

Seto looked at his brother for a moment before going back to typing. "I don't know what you're talking about." He objected.

"Sure ya do." Mokuba insisted.

"I've seen the woman twice. Once at school, the other at the stupid little music shop" The older brother objected.

"You called her a woman. That settles it. You like her." Mokuba concluded with a small nod of his head, with blood was rushing up to meet.

"Me calling her a woman means nothing."

"Yes it does. And so do the puppy eyes you were giving her." Mokuba smiled teasingly as he sat up and blood rushed away from his head, leaving him dizzy for a moment.

"Puppy eyes? What are you talking about Mokuba?"

"You've only given puppy eyes to her. So you like her."

"You're quick to jumping conclusions."

"Because they're true." Mokuba said stubbornly. "Don't deny it."

"I will deny it." Seto replied, equally as stubborn. "And you need to get to bed now. It's late."

Mokuba stuck his tongue out at his brother as he stood up from the bed and slowly walked out of the room. "I'm just gonna-"

"No." His brother cut him off. "No music. Bed."

"But come on, it's-"

"No." Seto said again.

"Fine." Mokuba said then quickly, before his brother could say anything, added. "Just seven songs!" And then he quickly ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. The young Kaiba laughed as he ran down the orange carpeted hallway of the mansion. He came up to his blue and green striped door and ceased his run. He smiled to himself and walked in the room. A neon green wall winked at him over by his closet, and a black one next to it. On the other side of it, another black wall. Over by where his bed lay, was a light blue wall.

Various stripes and dots covered the walls in all different colors. He always loved this room. Such bright colors. His brother hated it. He didn't care.

Mokuba walked over to one of the black walls and pressed a button on a music system. The song _Almost_ by Bowling for Soup played on the speakers in the room. He walked over to the bed that had a white comforter and black sheets on it.

He assumed the same position on the bed that he had when he was in his brother's room and sung along to the song. Before long, the blood caught up to him again and he sat up, only to lay down on the pillow. The song ended and _Collide_ by Howie Day came on.

* * *

><p>Kaiba set the laptop down on his desk and laid down on his bed. Mokuba had his music too loud again. The annoying song played through the walls. But, Kaiba refused to sound-proof the room.<p>

He lay there. The song was familiar. And so was Kisara…why was that? Where had he seen her from before? He slowly drifted off to sleep the words of the song playing in his mind along with the thoughts of the strange girl from

today.

"_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**We'll somehow find**_

_**You and I**_

_**Collide"**_

* * *

><p>Kisara lay in bed in her small apartment. Strangely enough, the song <em>Collide<em> played through in her mind. The chorus sticking in her mind. And Kaiba. He seemed different then how most people described what he would be. Why? Why was he nice to her? Why wasn't he mean to her?

'_You can phrase that question in as many different ways you want to. It's still going to be the same question over and over again.'_

'Shush, I'm trying to sleep. Please don't start with the dreams again.'

The dragon said nothing and Kisara was left to wonder. Why _did _ she remember him? And why was this song stuck in her head? She drifted off to sleep with the words to the song, and Kaiba stuck in her head.

"_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**We'll somehow find**_

_**You and I**_

**Collide**'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry for being such a slow writer

These are all turning out to be short. =P  
>If you want a certain shipping to come in, please tell me. Because this seems very slow paced to me.<p>

Actually, it's very slow paced. I apologize for that. I just can't seem to figure out what I want to do with it quite yet. But I guess, that's what happens when I can't think of anything. Just give me a bit of time, I promise it'll get better!

And thank you for reading it! :D


	6. Tree Climbers

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not mine. Sadly.

* * *

><p>"Well," the Thief King scowled to himself as he sat on his hikari's couch, in his hikari's apartment. "the Pharaoh's gone and messed this all up."<p>

The Pharaoh just _had_ to go and reincarnate the Blue Eyes White Dragon along with probably everybody else from Egypt.

Why?

Why would he even do that? The dragon almost turned on him. And yet he reincarnated it? Why?

"Guess it's time to pay the Pharaoh a visit." The thief mumbled to himself as he stood from where he sat on the olive green couch and walked to the small apartments door. He was going to get the information he wanted, whether it be from the Pharaoh, or the stingy dragon herself.

* * *

><p>A sigh ran though Kisara as she sat perched in a tree. It was a very random place to be at the time, and she would've been getting funny looks from everyone, had it not been for the fact she was sitting on the tall branches of one of the trees in the heart of where the grove sat. But she sat there for two reasons.<p>

1. She needed the air to clear her head.

2. The thought of being in a tree excited her.

She had never really sat in a tree before. The only trees in the desert were impossible to find, and used mainly for shade. They were never sturdy enough to be climbed. So she sat there. On a tree. In a grove. Where no one would see her.

Her back leaning against the tree trunk, and her legs stretched out in front of her, with her hands holding her steady over her head on the tree trunk proved to be a somewhat comfortable position to sit in. The only downside to where she was right then? It was kinda cold out. And there were rain clouds gathering in the sky.

And the fact that she was wearing a t-shirt with no jacket-Not even a sweat-jacket, didn't help her out all too much. But that was just her luck. Dark blue jeans covered her legs, white tennis-shoes covered her feet, and –unfortunately for her—a white t-shirt that went down her mid-thighs covered her torso.

"Why did I choose to wear white today?" She asked herself out loud.

'_Because you weren't thinking properly?'_ The dragon offered up.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kisara said mockingly. "Don't start talking to me when I'm talking to myself." She then added.

'_I technically, am you.'_ The dragon said thoughtfully, but also teasingly.

Kisara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Were you serious about Seto being Priest Seto's reincarnation?"

'_Would I have said if I did not mean it?'_

"Yes."

'_Now why would you assume such a terrible thing?'_

"Because it's true." Kisara said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

'_You could at least be a little kinder.'_

"Why would I do that? You've been nothing but unkind to me."

The dragon remained silent for a moment before speaking in a gentle voice. '_He is Priest Seto. But he's stubborn and denies it.'_

"Did I hear you right? Did you just tell me something useful?"

'_Yeah yeah. Don't make me regret it.'_ The dragon mumbled then remained silent.

A smile crossed Kisara's face. "I won't." She promised.

The sound of crunching leaves silenced what Kisara was going to say next. Her head turned to look at the ground underneath her, her hair circling around her face as it tilted down. Who she saw, almost made her fall off the tree branch. Seto Kaiba. Walking around in a grove of trees. In casual clothes. And a cap. He didn't look like himself, but his blue eyes gave it all away.

Why was he here? And what the heck was he wearing?

Kisara's heart rate quickened as he stopped and looked up the tree she was perched in. And he somehow didn't see her. Then she swore that her heartbeat could've stopped when she saw what happened next. He started climbing the tree.

Seto Kaiba was climbing a tree.

And he was actually kinda good at it.

'_Well this probably will_ not_ end well.'_

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.' Kisara thought back to her dragon sarcastically.

'_That's what I live for.'_

'Harsh.'

Kisara pulled her legs closer to her chest and moved her hands to the branch she was sitting on, her eyes following her hands to make sure she didn't grab onto air. Then he eyes moved back to Kaiba, and he was almost to where she was.

Crap. The dragon was right. This probably wouldn't end very well.

"Could've sworn I heard someone talking." Kaiba mumbled to what seemed to be himself, considering the fact he still hadn't see Kisara. He was only a few branches under her now.

'_So you have a loud voice now?'_

'No!'

'_Seems like you, are wrong.'_

'Just be quiet.'

Kisara moved her hands back to over her head and straightened one of her legs, seeing as they were getting cramped from sitting in the same position. Kaiba was two branches below her now.

'_Are you going to jump?'_

'Now why would I do that?'

'_You're suicidal enough.'_

'I am not.'

'_Whatever you say…'_

Kisara pressed herself as far onto the tree trunk as she could, hoping that he wouldn't notice her there and would just keep climbing past her. It didn't work. Kaiba's hand grabbed onto the branch and he pulled himself up. His eyes closed for a moment but when he opened them again, he looked straight at Kisara.

Kisara didn't know if it was from shock of seeing another person in the tree, or if it was because he wasn't quiet sure what else to look at, like her, so she just looked back at him. Neither of them saying anything. Just staring at each other. Finally Kaiba spoke.

"Sorry," he said quietly "I didn't know anyone else would be up here."

He was apologizing to her. Was this really Kaiba?

"No, it's my fault." Kisara said, her eyes still watched him with newfound curiosity. "I didn't think anyone else would come up here. I'll leave now." She said, and moved to begin climbing down the tree.

"You can stay." He said quietly.

"Pardon?" She said, not sure if she could hear him correctly.

"You don't have to go. You _were _here first." He said, looking down at his hands.

Kisara nodded then said, "Fine. But If I stay, then you can't sit over there. The branch'll snap." She pulled her legs closer to herself then just dropped them over the sides of the branch. Sitting as if one might sit in a horse's saddle, but she still kept her hands above her head.

Kaiba sighed in reluctance, and moved closer to her, copying how she sat, but with his hands in front of him on the branch. He looked down, the cap covering his eyes. As if hoping that if he did that then Kisara wouldn't recognize him.

"It's you, right?" She asked as she looked at him.

He looked at her, searching her with his dark blue eyes. They didn't seem as serious as they had before.

"That depends on who you think I am." He answered after a few moments of staying silent.

"You're Seto." She said with her head tilting to the side a tiny bit. "Right?"

He sighed and nodded. "How'd you know?" He asked, pulling the cap off his head. His brown hair now on display.

"Your eyes give it away."

"My eyes?"

Kisara nodded. "They're dark blue. And the only ones I've seen that look like that."

"So you notice details. That could actually be a bit useful."

"How?"

"Well for example, if there's something a person wants to tell someone but don't want to say out loud. You might be able to notice it."

And that would be a good thing? This guy was giving her _way_ too much credit.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you in a tree? Dressed like that?"

He stayed quiet for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "I can only get around when I'm dressed like this. Or else I get swarmed. And I usually climb trees to think or something like that."

"What did you come up here to think about?" Kisara asked with genuine interest.

Small, light, spots of pink colored on his cheeks and he looked at her. "Just a person." He said a bit quietly and put the cap back on his head.

"A girl?" Kisara asked naively.

"Yeah." Kaiba answered and then stayed quiet for a moment before asking, "why are _you_ up here."

"Just to think." Kisara said with a shrug.

"About?"

"Lots of things."

The two stayed quiet for a long time before Kaiba spoke again.

"Can I ask a hypothetical question?" He asked her.

"Sure?" Kisara said a bit uncertainly.

"Um," He began "well, let's say you met someone that you think you used to know a long time ago, but you're not sure and you don't want to be rude by just asking them. What would you do?"

She moved her hands in front of her and leaned closer to her, then waved one of her hands in front of his face with a questioning look on her own face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He was acting _way_ too nice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as Kisara moved her hand back towards her and put them up above her head.

"Well," she said, answering his 'hypothetical' question "if I had thought that I know them, I'd want to check for sure. So I wouldn't worry about being rude. I'd just ask." She said with a casual shrug then added, "But I wouldn't just randomly ask them. I'd probably talk to them for a bit to make sure that it was the right person and not a stranger."

"So basically saying, you wouldn't care if you were rude of not. You'd just ask?"

"That's what I said." She replied with a small nod of her head.

Kaiba just nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" Kisara asked when Kaiba went quiet.

"Where?" He asked cautiously.

"Just to a place where teens usually hang out."

"You want to take me to a hang out?" He questioned with a curious look at her.

Kisara simply nodded her head.

Kaiba shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Kisara smiled. "Follow me." She said and began climbing down the tree.

* * *

><p>The King of Thieves walked down the street that led to the Kame Game Shop. The hardest thing of this, was deciding if he needed to act as his host when he walked in, or just be himself and demand to see the Pharaoh.<p>

That was always the hardest part.

"I suppose time to act." He told himself as he neared the game shop.

He needed the information, but waiting might be acceptable. Only for a little bit though. He came in front of the game shop's doors and walked in like his hikari would.

"Hello Ryou!" Yugi's grandfather called from the counter. "Looking for Yugi?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" The thief asked in perfect imitation of his host.

"He's upstairs," the grandfather replied. "Go on ahead up there."

"Thank you!" He called cheerfully and moved to the stairs and started up them.

'Well the old geezer was easy enough to trick.' The thief thought to himself as he moved up the stairs. Once heneared the top of them, shouting could be heard. More like rooting though.

"I win!" A triumphant Yugi shouted from the kitchen.

"Of course ya do, Yug. You _always_ win." A disappointed Brooklyn accent said.

"Cheer up, Joey. At least it was only Yugi, and not Kaiba." Rang an annoying female's voice.

"That stupid rich guy! Thinking he's such a hotshot! I'm gonna beat him someday!" Joey shouted.

'Not before I do.' Thought the thief smugly.

"Hey guys!" He shouted out in his best imitation of his host as he walked into the kitchen with a huge grin slapped over his face.

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi shouted happily with an annoying smile on his face.

"What's going on here?" 'Ryou' asked curiously.

"Yugi's totally creaming Joey in Duel Monsters." Tristan said. "You should come watch." He then added with a laugh.

"No, that's alright." 'Ryou' said with a small chuckle. " But Yugi, I was wondering if I could speak to the Pharaoh?" He then quickly added "Alone?"

"Of course." Yugi said, still disgustingly cheerful. He then stood and began walking towards the spare room in the small home. The thief following closely behind.

Within a few minutes, it was the Pharaoh out instead of his host.

"Is everything alright?" The Pharaoh asked what he assumed to be Ryou.

"No." The thief replied, not even bothering to act like his host anymore.

"Bakura." The Pharaoh scowled as if it was his first time realizing it was the thief. "What do you want."

"I want to know why you brought that _dragon _back too?" He spat the word 'dragon' out like it was poison to say.

"Dragon?" The Pharaoh questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Kisara." Bakura spat out her name.

"I didn't know." The yami said simply.

"That's not true." Bakura said, getting more and more angry by the second. "You brought back dragon and her host. Why?"

"I didn't." Yami insisted.

"You did! She's here! She's alive, and she's already accustomed to the century! She probably remembers all of us too!" Bakura shouted, more angry at himself for not realizing it earlier.

"Calm down, Bakura. She couldn't possibly remember too much."

"She remembers more than you think, _Pharaoh._" He spat out the word like he couldn't stand to have it on his tongue.

The Pharaoh was quiet for a moment before he spoke."How much could she possibly remember?"

"A whole lot more then you do."

The Pharaoh stayed quiet.

"You just don't want to admit it." Bakura laughed. "The great _Pharaoh's_ afraid that he's going to be taken down by an Egyptian outcast!"

"That's not it-" The Pharaoh began but was cut off by Bakura.

"Talk to me again when you're _not_ afraid of dragons." He said and walked off. Ignoring everything everyone was saying to him as he walked away and out of the game shop.

"Useless person." Bakura mumbled.

Now he had one option left. To go see Kisara, and try to draw the dragon out.

* * *

><p>So, it's short. Yeah, I know. You don't need to point it out. I also, didn't put song lyrics in it. It's killing me too. So don't be too depressed. (If you are). If it's not any good, remember my age when I wrote it! (13) And I've never taken a writing class before! So of course it's gonna suck. But thank you, anyone who's reading it! You're awesome! Thank you so much! I know it's been going really slow, so I apologize for that. But I'll get it. I promise! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.<p> 


	7. Why Was He Here?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! still belong to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

><p>Kisara walked along the sidewalk with Kaiba next to her. His cap was on his head and his eyes were downcast so no one could see them. Various shops passed by them as they walked, some full of sweets that Kisara desperately longed for, and others that held the countless volumes of fiction literature that she wanted with the same longing.<p>

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Kaiba quietly questioned Kisara.

"You'll see." She replied, not bothering to quiet her own voice very much.

"That's not a very helpful answer." Kaiba mumbled.

"It's more helpful then you think."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her .

" This way, I don't have to explain anything to you." She said simply.

Kaiba remained quiet after that. Thinking, was the only explanation Kisara could come up with. So she remained quiet too. Then her eye caught onto a bright sign offering a ballot box for a free copy of the book she had yet to buy. She considered to go enter the raffle, but her eyes wandered to the figure by her and she decided against it.

Her eyes moved back in front of her and stayed there for a moment before her eyes caught onto another sign, this one being equally as interesting as the other one, offering prize money for the person who could write the best summary of a book series she had finished just last week.

She decided against going for that one too, and her eyes caught on a boy in a candy store, stuffing a bar of chocolate in his pocket. It was a rather lazy point of thievery. The candy bar was obviously sticking out of his pocket, and he hadn't done anything to hide the fact that he took it.

Her eyes caught onto a newspaper this time, holding a picture of Maximillion Pegasus. The heading reading, "_Creator of Duel Monsters receives _another_ award!"_ Kisara's eyes were rolling themselves before she realized it.

She had bad history with that person, that she would rather not remember at the moment. Her eyes caught another bad thieving attempt, this time the boy being caught for his actions. The thieving was sloppy, so being caught was definitely in his cards.

She watched for a moment as the boy pleaded with the owner to just let him go. The owner refused. Then Kisara pulled her eyes away from the shop window, only to see Bakura, before actually running into him and knocking him to the ground.

The boy looked caught off guard as he fell backwards and hit his head on the ground, then sitting up immeadiately.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kisara apologized as she watched him fall to the ground. "Are you okay?" She questioned with worry in her tone.

"I'm fine." The boy snarled as he lightly rubbed a spot on his head that had hit onto the ground.

Kisara offered a hand to Bakura, to help him up. He refused it after looking at it for a moment. Like he didn't know what it was. Then he stood up by himself.

"Try watching where you're going next time." He said in a harsh tone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized again. "That's twice in two days now. I'm really really sorry."

"It's fine." He said without bothering to look her way, and instead became interested in a lock of his head that hung in front of his face.

"Well if you're sure…." She said uncertainly then began walking away with Kaiba still next to her. "See you later… Bakura." She then added turning back to him for a moment and then turned back to the way she was walking again.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments earlier…<em>

Bakura stalked around the city, looking for the pale outcast of an Egyptian, and not having very much luck. He had checked everywhere she had usually been while in this modern time, and she hadn't been at any of the places.

Not the bookstore. Not the music store. Not the stupid little coffee shop she worked at. Not at her crappy little apartment, that, by the way, was _covered_ in musical instruments, books, sheet music, a laptop and a few other stray items just lounging around freely.

So where could she be?

Then the answer hit him. Quite literally.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kisara apologized as she crashed into him, sending him falling to the ground. "Are you okay?" She questioned with worry in her tone.

"I'm fine." Bakura snarled as he lightly rubbed a spot on his head that had hit onto the ground.

The girl offered her hand down to help him up. Keyword in that sentence being _offered_. Bakura shook his head, refusing the help and stood up on his own.

"Try watching where you're going next time." He said coldly to the girl.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized again. "That's twice in two days now. I'm really really sorry."

"It's fine." He said, deciding to turn a blind eye to the girl's clumsiness. Did she not recognize him?

"Well if you're sure…." She said uncertainly then began walking away with someone next to her. "See you later... Bakura." She then added turning back to him for a moment and then turned back to the way she was walking again, no doubt to make sure she didn't crash into anyone again.

Well, he knew where she was. Now the only question was, where was she going? And who with?

To figure that out, he'd have to trail her. A deep scolding would definitely be in the running if he was found out. So, he'd have to stay hidden. That was definitely doable for the King of Thieves. Stealth was a trait that all thieves had. Including the kid stealing the candy-bar in the store over to Bakura's right.

He allowed the Egyptian woman and whomever she was with get a respectably far enough distance in front of him before he began walking, seeming like he had somewhere he needed to be going. But Kisara still turned to look in his direction every so often.

Did she know he was following her? Could she see him? Of course she knew. She _was_, after all, raised with him in Kul Elna.

* * *

><p>Kisara walked away from Bakura with uncertainty. That certainly wasn't the sweet Ryou she had met the day before. His voice was harsher. And cold. And resembled someone she would have rather not have remembered.<p>

The Thief King.

Did he have a host now? Had he come from Egypt too? The questions flooded her mind and ceased to stop. Did he take advantage of his host? Was he looking for someone? The same answer resounded in her head.

'_Yes.'_

'Is that all? Just, yes?'

'_Yes.'_

'Is that all you're gonna say right now?'

'_Yes.'_

'You are officially, no help.'

"You okay?" Kaiba's voice snapped her out of whatever trance she was held in and brought her back to where she was, just barely avoiding another crash into a person.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kisara replied.

"You had a dazed look in your eye." Kaiba said with a small frown on his face.

"That happens a lot." Kisara lied.

A small feeling of unease caused Kisara to look behind her, catching a small glimpse of messy white hair. More questions swirled around in her head now. He was following her? Why was he following her? And why did she recognize him? And why was she asking herself so many questions that she couldn't even answer?

The dragon snickered a laugh.

'Shut up.' Kisara said with a small frown.

"And now you're frowning." Kaiba unhelpfully pointed out.

"I know that." She replied, moving her face into a small smile instead.

"I know you know that."

"So what was the point of pointing it out to me?"

"There wasn't one." Kaiba said with a small smile lining his own face.

Kisara chuckled breathily and her smile widened. The two stayed quiet for a bit, Kisara looking back behind her every few minutes; always catching the small sight of the trailing boy escaping away to safety of not being seen.

"Why do you keep looking behind us?" Kaiba asked impatiently when she had looked for yet a seventh time, this time catching the surprised look on the boys face as well.

"I feel like I'm being followed," she answered simply while turning to face forwards again, to avoid any more collisions.

"Do you feel like that very often?"

"No. Just today."

Kaiba remained quiet again then a small alley broke off to Kisara's left. She crossed the street and began walking down the alley.

"You're not seriously walking into there," Kaiba said with a disbelieving look on his features.

"No, _I'm_ not. _We_ are." Kisara said and continued walking, then went back and grabbed his hand when Kaiba didn't follow. Soon enough the alleyway broke off into a small clearing where building were lined up with various names over the tops of them.

Kisara walked over to one with, '_Everywhere I Go'_ over the top of the building written in glowing blue, cursive letters.

"Is this that place the guy at the music shop was talking about?" Kaiba asked, looking at the building cautiously, as if deciding that it was actually safe to walk into without it collapsing onto him.

Kisara's only reply was a smile at him, then she disappeared through a door that Kaiba didn't even see was opened. He followed behind her, looking around at everything. There was a small platform like stage was set up where Kaiba presumed was supposed to be the front of the shop.

Brown leather couches lined the light red brick walls with small tables next to each one while metal tables with chairs to match were placed randomly in the center of the floor. Towards the back wall, was what looked like a long counter with stools.

Catching Kaiba's eyes set on the counter, she explained what it was.

"It's where the food, and drinks are served. Then you can sit wherever you want while talking, or watching whatever's going on over there." Her right hand pointed over to the platform stage. One person sat on a stool there reading the most terrible poetry either of the two had ever heard, while people sat in all the various seats with many drinks and food sitting in front of them all.

"Is that what you can look forward to when you come here?" Kaiba asked, inclining his head towards the stage.

Kisara laughed and shook her head. "No. I usually sit substitute for bands that cover songs. Or the nights when I'm waitress here, the boss makes sure there's no bad poetry readings."

"Sounds like a nice boss." Kaiba said observantly.

"He is." Kisara confirmed with a small nod of her head.

Kaiba smiled. A genuine smile. "Well it certainly seems like a nice place."

Kisara nodded her head again. "It is. Especially since it's tucked away from sight."

Kaiba chuckled. "To be honest with you, I never would've guessed that there was anything beyond that alley."

Kisara smiled then inquired, "Are you going to come next week? When I play?"

"I won't miss it." Kaiba confirmed then added, "But only with one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You have to accompany me to an event."

"To what?"

"You'll see." Kaiba said, using the same words she had used on him.

"When?"

"Three days. Meet me at KaibaCorp. You don't have to wear anything specific." He said then turned to leave.

Kisara couldn't think of anything to say, so she just watched him walked away. After a few minutes, she walked out too. Deciding that she didn't want to stay at the small shop tonight. When she walked outside, it had gotten considerably dark.

Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully. Considering how he was raised, he might've asked to walk her home. Then, considering how she was raised -in this modern world- she would've had to say yes. Then he would've seen the dingy cheap apartment and all it's clutter.

Her feet set themselves out as she began walking, then the same feeling of unease took over her. She looked behind her and no one was there. So she looked back forwards and saw the boy's messy white hair and twisted smile before pain took over and the world blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading this! And thank you for writing reviews! I'm so sorry I'm writing so slow. Writers Block keeps taking over me. And school.

Oh! But one person wrote a review asking me when I'm gonna have Kaiba talk to Kisara about the past, the answer is: "I don't know yet." I'm still trying to decide where I want that. So far, I have Kisara believing that Kaiba wants nothing to do with the past, so she doesn't want to be the one to bring it up, and Kaiba not being sure that she's actually the one from his past, so he doesn't want to bring it up yet. And, yes, I agree with you that they should be together, but honestly, I don't even know which shipping I want to use in here yet. I can't decide from Blueshipping, Placateshipping, or Outcastshipping. (Seto Kaiba/Kisara, Ryou Bakura/Kisara, and Thief King Bakura/Kisara)

All of you are SOO awesome! Thank you so much for reading this! I'll work on the next chapter and get it up as soon as I can!


	8. Memories of Kul Elna

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is _still _ not mine

* * *

><p>The first thing Mokuba was aware of when he collapsed on the couch, was that his brother was home. Totally not a natural thing.<p>

"Hey Seto!" He called in a cheerful voice to his brother, whom was sifting through some papers in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mokuba?" The older Kaiba responded, sounding as though he hadn't looked up from the papers he was looking through.

"Just wondering if you want to come watch a movie with me." Mokuba said sweetly.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Seto replied from the kitchen, still sounding as though he hadn't looked away from the papers to talk. Why was he being so cooperative all of a sudden? Seto had never agreed to watch a movie with Mokuba before. And yet, he just had. What happened?

After a few minutes Seto walked into the room Mokuba in. Mokuba sat up from his flopped down position on the cushions of the couch to make room for his brother. The younger Kaiba grabbed the remote and pressed a few buttons on it. Then the movie in the DVD player started.

"So, what did you do today?" Mokuba asked as the previews were playing through, even though he secretly really wanted to watch them.

"I, walked around the city." Seto replied, obviously hesitating as he spoke.

"Where'd you go?" Mokuba asked, looking at his brother. He had actually walked around the city? Who've ever thought?

"I found out where Kisara's playing next week." The older of the two replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. It was just then that Mokuba took note of what his brother was wearing. Jeans. And a blue t-shirt. And currently no shoes.

"So you were with Kisara today?" Mokuba inquired with a mischievous grin crossing his face.

"Yeah," he replied with a small shrug, dismissing it as nothing. "what of it?"

"Nothing!" Mokuba said in reply almost instantly, his face crossing to an innocent smile. With the press of one button on the remote, the movie began playing. And gears began turning in the young teen's head.

* * *

><p>Now the first thing <em>Kisara<em> was aware of when she opened her eyes, was that it was dark. And that her head hurt. A lot. She raised a hand up to her head and gingerly touched the it, wincing at the pain that followed, and having a mental heart attack at the feel of dried blood. What happened?

A painful picture of the evil smile on Bakura's face flashed through her mind as the events of what happened, who knows how long ago.

_Kisara quickly glanced behind her as the feeling of unease settled on her again. When she saw nothing she looked back to the direction she was walking in. She saw the boy's messy white hair and twisted smile before pain took over and her world blacked out. _

_But that wasn't where it ended. With what felt like a glance to her side, her eyes caught onto a shimmering image of a woman with pale skin, and blue eyes. Gleaming blue/white hair that reached only three-quarters of the way down her back, and a brown dress that went about mid-thigh on her and covered her arms completely. _

_Kisara swore she could've been looking at her past self if it wasn't for the fact that the hair was shorter and large white wings spread out of the woman's back. Kisara saw the shimmering form over her body, that she realized for the first time, she wasn't currently in. She was sitting on the pavement while someone else took reign of her body._

'About time you noticed.'_ The dragon smirked at her._

"_You took my body?" Kisara asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful shimmering form of the woman._

'As if. I'm helping you out. You owe me.'_ The dragon declared then looked to Bakura, who looked as if he was frozen while the two were conversing. With a quick flash a satisfied smirk lined the Thief's face._

_But then was quickly replaced as a quick upper-cut to his jaw was delivered and the woman sprinted away. Kisara watched Bakura for a moment. Blood spilled from his mouth, but he ignored it as he chased after her, err…her dragon._

_Realizing - for the first time- just how fast of a runner she was, made the dragon's running seem slow in comparison. _

"_You're gonna get caught."Kisara said with panic._

'I know. I'm not as fast as fast a runner as you are. Just don't hate me.'_ The dragon said, a smirk lining her face as the thief came closer to her with ease. His hard caught quickly onto Kisara's right wrist, stopping her from running anymore._

"_You're coming with me you pesky dragon." Bakura said as he drew a knife from some hidden pocket._

"_You won't kill me." The dragon declared, absolutely sure of herself. A twisted smile crossed the thief's face as he brought the butt of the knife down on the top of her head, instantly knocking the girl unconscious. _

Nothing came to her mind after that except for a brief hazy moment of waking with a throbbing pain in her head, wrist, and ankle. Upon seeing this, the thief apologized and brought the butt of the knife down over the top of her head again. She felt the warm blood trickle from a cut before falling unconscious again.

So then where was she now? Her eyes wandered about, accustomed to darkness from too many nights traveling in the Egyptian deserts. She had no idea where she was, but a blanket over her and a pillow near her head gave her a pretty good idea of where she _might_ be.

"You're awake." A voice spoke from somewhere off in the room. For some reason, those words haunted her. As if she had heard them before.

"Thanks for noticing." She mumbled as she sat up from a laying down position she didn't even know she was in. Her head throbbed with new found pain as she did that.

"How does your head feel?" He asked, brushing her previous comment aside.

"It hurts." She replied simply.

"Sorry about that. I just had to get the dragon out of the way." The thief explained.

"And then me?" She said smugly.

"Not you. I can't kill one of the only survivors."

"Survivors from what?" She asked, putting her hand back onto the spot on her head. The blood had dried and went all crusty against her hair now, but the cut –which still hurt—was close to healed. So, it hadn't been a very big cut. Good to know.

"From Kul Elna." He said simply.

Hearing that was like walking into an unknown glass wall. Then memories were knocked back into her head. But only terrible ones.

_The soldiers ran throughout the streets of Kul Elna, killing every person in sight._

"_No one survives!" One of them shouted. Confirming nods and shouts were heard through out._

"_No one survives my as-" Bakura began but was cut off by the pale girl._

"_Shush!" Kisara shouted in a whisper. She was _not_ going to let herself be killed over some _boy_'s stupid ego._

"_Yes mother." Bakura said mockingly. Kisara rolled her eyes and peeked out the window. Puddles of crimson blood littered the ground everywhere, as did bodies. The soldiers walked around, killing every man, woman, and child they could see._

"_Are you ready?" Kisara asked, sliding back down so the soldiers didn't see her. Bakura just gave a confirming nod then Kisara stood, motioning for him to stay. She picked up a rock, then waited for the soldier nearest to her to turn their back._

_As soon as he did, she chucked the rock. Then, using a trick she had learned about four full moon's ago, she threw her voice to sound as though she was over where the rock had been thrown._

"_No! Please!" She begged. Immediately the soldier closest to her and several others ran over to where they thought the sound had come from. With a single wave of her hand, the two sprinted out of the small house and into the open. They ran along the hidden alley-ways, running into several other guards along the way._

_Kisara looked behind her at the boy following, he was a much slower runner than she was and she wanted to make sure he was keeping up with her skittering around. The second she looked forward she crashed into the back of one of the soldiers. He whirled around immediately, spear in hand._

_Kisara backed up, not taking her eyes off the soldier, or his spear. The weapon was bathed in red all the way down to the man's wrist, automatically telling Kisara that he wouldn't hesitate to impale her. A quick glance behind her ensured her accomplices hiding then her eyes darted back up to the spear, her body barely jumped out of the way of the point before her hands reached forward and yanked it from the soldier._

_The man looked stunned for a second before he began trying to take the weapon back. The handle was slippery from the blood on it. The moon-light cast a deadly glow on the weapon, making the slick blood look as though it was pretty. Then without so much as a second thought, the girl pushed the spear forwards, sending it in through the man's abdomen and then waited in watch until it came out from his back._

_The second she released her hands from the spear, the man fell forwards with a glassy look in his eyes. A small wave of her hand signaled for Bakura to follow her again. He came out from the shadows, and stuck close to her. Kisara was now going at a slower pace to ensure that she didn't have to look behind her again for Bakura and then continued on._

_Coming upon a clearing caused the two to have to run out into the moon-light and into a field of the soldiers._

"_Don't let them all leave here alive." Kisara whispered to the boy who was now to her left. He nodded his head and the two ran out. The boy pulled out a blade as he ran, stabbing the first three he saw. The girl had stolen a cleaner spear from a soldier and killed double the amount the boy had. Crimson pools stained their hands and shoes, enraging the two even more._

_This village was their home, and the Pharaoh had destroyed it, and al l it's inhabitants._

"_I won't forgive the Pharaoh for this." Bakura mumbled as he stood next to the girl, watching as several of the soldiers ran off. Ignoring his words, the girl began walking, throwing down the spear in disgust._

_The boy soon followed the girl, and by sunrise the two had come up to a cavern. Kisara entered first, then Bakura followed closely behind. Once in, Kisara set herself straight to silent work. She gathered up scraps of cloth, and water then sat Bakura down on one of the animal furs. _

_The two had always come here often, usually just to get away from the village for a little bit. But this time was different. Kisara cleaned each one of Bakura's cuts in melancholic silence. By the time she finished, all that was left as dirty was parts she didn't dare go to, and half of his hair._

_Then he cleaned her cuts. But not in as much silence as she had him._

"_I will never forgive the Pharaoh for this." He said with a clenched jaw as he steadily and carefully wiped the blood from Kisara, revealing the cuts to be much, much smaller than they seemed. Kisara kept her eyes downcast as he spoke, not replying to anything he said._

"_Aren't you angry?" Bakura then asked finishing a few of the cuts along her face. She gave a small nod of her head in reply, but that was it. "How can you act so calm!" Bakura demanded, angry flaring in his eyes. Instead of words, Kisara leaned forwards and wrapped the boy in a hug._

_He struggled against it for a few seconds, but when she didn't let go, he let tears spill down his cheeks. They fell into the fabric on the shoulder of her dress. His arms held her tightly as the tears continued to fall. And for once, he couldn't find anything to say._

_By the time the moon had begun to stream across the sky, Bakura had stopped crying. He then lay with his head in Kisara's lap, with Kisara gently stroking his hair._

"_It'll be okay." She said quietly, speaking her first words since the two had left the remains of their village. "It'll be okay." Within a few moments, Bakura was asleep on one of the animal furs, and Kisara laid on her stomach watching the moon. Full again. _

_She felt tears tease her eyes, and threaten to come out, but they wouldn't. She _wanted_ to cry. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. _

A small ragged breath escaped through Kisara's mouth as she recalled the event. A silent pleading made her hope that she wouldn't see another one. She almost didn't want to believe that she had been the girl there, but she knew that would be a lie to herself. She remembered it all as if it was just yesterday.

"K-kul Elna?" She stuttered quietly.

"Do you remember what happened that night." Bakura asked, sounding as if he was moving closer to her. A small nod was her only reply as she stared down at her hands, not believing that they had killed people.

"That was then." Bakura said, placing his hands underneath hers. "These ones haven't killed anyone." She pulled her hands slowly away from his.

A small scared squeak fell from her throat as she crumbled in on herself. Her head fell gently back onto the pillow it was first laying on. Her body curled into a ball and the soft blanket was pulled up around her. Her head throbbed in pain and she slipped off into unconsciousness.

When she woke again, she was laying in her own bed in her apartment. Her hand found it's way up to her head and the dried blood was gone. There was no cut there. So it was just a dream? The blanket covering her said otherwise. Pulling it up closer, the familiar smell of Bakura clung to it and small scared noise jumped from her lips.

'_Don't let it scare you. You're such a wimp.'_ The dragon said with an eye roll visible in just hearing her voice.

Kisara let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and shook her head.

"I won't let it scare me. Besides, that was the past, right? It's not like it's going to happen again." She said with a small laugh. And with that, she pushed out of the bed, her bare feet landing on the wooden floor. She found she was in a t-shirt and short shorts.

'_Relax, I did that.'_ The dragon said before Kisara's mind could consider any possibilities. Her arm reached over and grabbed the blanket she was just covered with and wrapped it around her shoulders, watching as it settled around her ankles.

Glancing at the clock that read 6:30 am, she walked out to the living room, not wanting to be in the bedroom right now, and laid down on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.

This time not dreaming about the thief of her past, but instead, the priest.

* * *

><p>Gosh, I'm such a slow writer. I'm sorry! But thank you for reading this (if you still do)! In my opinion, this wasn't one of my best chapters, but I was a bit angry when I wrote it. I'll admit that there's several places that could be edited, but I don't have an editor, and if I read back through it then I'm not going to happy with any of it and end up deleting it all. So, thanks for reading this, you're awesome! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!<p> 


	9. Unexpected Meeting

__Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. It's Kazuki Takahashi's.

* * *

><p><em>"Kisara," The Priest whispered as he crouched down next to where the pale Egyptian laid. "are you okay?" Kisara smiled weakly and nodded her head as she sat up. She took a small look at her surroundings and smiled on the inside. The ground had grass on it, luckily, and there were large stone walls surrounding everywhere. Small fixtures of gardens were everywhere, with more stone to outline them. <em>

_Simple paths lead from four doors and came together in a circle in the middle of the land. Where the sun or moon would shine down on a simple crystal whenever each was in the exact centre of the sky. Then the entire garden fixture would light up all together. And no one knew about it except for her, and the Priest._

"_My head just hurts." Kisara said with a small chuckle._

"_Well I don't blame you. That was quite a fall you took." He said with a smile as he stood and offered a hand to her. She took the hand and he pulled her back up to her feet._

"_Just remind me not to try to balance on that thing again." Kisara said while rubbing the spot on her head that had hit onto the ground. _

"_Yes, milady." Priest Seto said and kissed the back of the hand that he still hadn't let go of. A small blush colored her cheeks the second his lips pressed to her hand. A small smile lined his face when he saw hers. _

"_D-don't tease me like that." She stammered shyly._

"_And what is it you'd rather have me do?" The Priest asked raising an eyebrow. A deeper blush lined Kisara's cheeks as a smirk lined his face. He pulled her hand to behind him, leaving her with no choice but to move forwards towards him._

_He dropped her hand and cupped her face with his hands then leaned down towards her…_

'**Love me or hate me it's still an obsession**

**Love me or hate me that is the question**

**If you love me then, thank you**

**If you hate me then, **** you **

**Love me or hate me it's still an obsession**

**Love me or hate me that is the question **

**If you love me then, thank you**

**If you hate me then **** you!**'

The song by Lady Sovereign woke Kisara up from her sleep a bit confused until she realized that it was her phone. The ringtone repeated again until she actually realized that it was her phone.

"Crap..." She mumbled to herself as she leaped up from where she lay on the couch. The blanket silently fell to the floor as she quickly ran to the small kitchen in the apartment. The phone, surprisingly, was plugged into it's charger on the wall. She quickly checked the caller ID only to see an unrecognized number. She hurriedly pressed the answer button then held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to sound as though she was already awake.

"Hello, is this Kisara?" A familiar voice spoke. Her eyes widened and she immediately ended the phone call.

'_Who was that?'_

"A person I'd prefer not to talk to right now." Kisara answered simply. She glanced down at the phone that still lay in her hand to see the time. It read, "10:30"

Then there was a knock on the door. Kisara put the phone back where it previously laid and walked back through the living room. Her feet accidentally kicked the soft blanket and she bent down to pick it up. Then remembered the door. She quickly wrapped herself in the blanket, not really knowing what else to do with it, and then ran to the door.

She opened it see Bakura standing on the other side of it. But his hair wasn't as messed up as last night. And his eyes held innocence.

'_It's Ryou. The hikari.'_ The dragon pointed out.

'I can see that.'

"Uh, Ryou? What are you doing here?" Kisara asked as she hugged the blanket tighter around her form.

"I-I j-just wanted to a-apologize for whatever he d-did to you." Ryou stuttered, obviously nervous. Kisara took a quick look behind her at her apartment. CD's were scattered along the walls, and the books covered almost all the tables. Instruments covered along the walls where the CD's weren't and her laptop lay abandoned in the middle of the floor with a pillow by it.

She turned back to Ryou and then stepped to the side and gestured with her hand. "You can come in if you'd like." Ryou tentatively walked into the apartment, looking as though he may be ready to run at any given second. "I'm not going to bite you." Kisara said as she closed the door and turn to face the shy boy.

The boy just nodded his head. "Umm, you can go sit down. I'm going to real fast go get dressed." Kisara said as she began walking in the direction of the bedroom. Ryou simply nodded his head again and Kisara walked into the bedroom.

'_Shy kid, isn't he?'_

'Very.'

'_He seems nice.'_

'I bet he is.'

'_I don't like him._'

'You can't judge him already.'

'_I just did._'

Kisara just sighed and rolled her eyes and dropped the blanket wrapped around her on her bed. Then she went over to the closet and changed out of the pajama's and into a pair of light blue capri's that went up to just below her knees with a dark and light blue horizontally stripped shirt that went down to about the length short shorts would go to. (Not talking about the super short one's.)

She quickly pulled on a pair of socks, and then her white _One Star_ converse's. Then she walked over to the mirror and quickly ran a brush through her long waist-length blue/white hair. With a quick look at what she was wearing in the small mirror, she walked out of the bedroom. Ryou was sitting on the couch with one of the many scattered books in his hands.

She smiled and walked to the kitchen, instantly spotting her phone in the same spot she left it on the counter. She quickly detoured and grabbed her wallet, and slid it into her back pocket. Then Kisara walked over to her phone and pulled the charger out of it. A message screen popped us, showing her that she had a text message. With a quick glance at Ryou, who was still reading the side panel of the hard-back book, she pressed the _View Message_ button.

She read through it quickly and then let out a silent groan. She replied quickly, using only three words.

"DO NOT COME"

Then she pocketed her phone and walked into the living room.

"It's a good book. You can borrow it sometime if you want." Kisara said, acting as though she had just come from her bedroom. Ryou quickly looked up at Kisara, dropping the book in the process. He flashed an apologetic look at her and picked the book back up and placed it carefully where he had picked it up from.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to look through your things." Ryou apologized.

"Nah, it's fine." Kisara said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "If it's on the floor, I don't care if you look through it.I have nothing to hide." She smiled.

Ryou smiled shyly back to her. "Sorry for coming so early, I thought you'd be awake by now."

"It's fine. I was awake, just not dressed." Kisara replied dismissively.

'_You were just waking up.'_ The dragon said, pointing out her lie.

'But he doesn't know that. So don't tell him.'

'_How would I tell him that?'_

'I'm not giving you any ideas.'

"So..uh, how about we go somewhere other than my messy apartment?" Kisara suggested. Ryou nodded his head, making his hair bounce a bit when he did.

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?" Ryou asked.

Kisara thought for a moment and then smiled. "Have you ever been to a French cake shop?"

* * *

><p>Kaiba sat down in his office chair, wishing he was <em>anywhere<em> but there right then. Actually, he would've preferred to be sitting in that tree with Kisara again. She seemed to understand what he was saying, even though she had _absolutely_ no idea of his hinting that he knew her from the past.

If he had the nerve to, he would go straight up to her and tell her. But he couldn't. That would be too out of character for him. And that would _not_ be a good thing. He was already acting to out of character by thinking that the stupid Egyptian stuff was real.

Kisara was here. And so was that thief. And the weird Pharaoh. Which left him as being the Priest. And that was where the weird thing came in. He didn't want to believe that he was the Priest. But he was. Which meant that he was admitting that the Egyptian thing was real.

Kaiba sighed and turned in his chair, looking out the window. The view from the top floor was always amazing. If you sat there, you could see almost the entire city. Kaiba's eyes wandered to the sidewalk across the street of KaibaCorp and there she was.

Kisara was walking along the sidewalk with some boy that had fluffy white hair. And she was smiling, and possibly laughing. He watched as the boy pointed to the KaibaCorp building and said something to Kisara. She nodded her head and then pointed up the street.

"What the heck?" Kaiba quietly spoke to himself as he continued to watch the two. The boy laughed and Kisara listened to what he was saying. After a few minutes, Kaiba realized that they were higher up the street than he thought. Soon the two walked into a shop.

"_Bonbons de sucre de France " _Is what it read over the top in bright pink cursive.

"Sweets from France?" Kaiba questioned out loud to himself before turning to the computer and typing the name in a search bar. Clicking on one of the first links that came up, he read about the small shop that he hadn't even known was there.

Apparently, the place was for cakes, and sugary sweets made from French pastry chefs. Multiple pictures came up with each article, each looking delectable. He would have to go there sometime.

Kisara pushed open the door to the shop and blast of warm air greeted her and Ryou, swirling with multiple different sweet smells. The two walked into the shop. People sat in seats eating desserts while talking to people.

"Come on." Kisara said, bubbling with excitement as she grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him to the counter.

"Bonjour, madame, monsieur. Comment puis-je vous aider?" A man spoke at the counter.

(Hello, ma'am, sir. How can I help you?)

"Bonjour." Kisara spoke with a smile. "Puissions-nous aller à la cuisine?"

(Hello. May we go to the kitchen?)

"Les gens ne sont pas autorisés à aller à la cuisine sauf s'ils travaillent ici." The man said with an apologetic smile.

(People are not allowed to go to the kitchen unless they work here.)

"Mon ami travaille ici." Kisara said with a small incline of her head towards the kitchen. "Son nom est Haley."

(My friend works here. Her name is Haley.)

"Haley?" The man spoke in question then nodded his head. "Très bien. Continuer."

(Haley? Very well. Continue.)

Kisara smiled and walked back to the kitchen, Ryou following.

"What'd you say to him?" Ryou asked in confusion.

"I just asked if we could go see my friend in the kitchen." Kisara smiled.

"You have a friend that works here?"

"I had to learn French for a reason." Kisara said with a small shrug.

The room had a few people running around. Pastries were littered on almost every inch of counter while two people ran back and forth. Loading them into small boxes and then bigger boxes. Some of them went on display, and others went to customers. Kisara spotted her friend's long brown hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"That's Haley." Kisara said, pointing to the girl who was now telling someone that she needed more butter in French.

"Does she only speak French?" Ryou asked as he looked at her.

Kisara shrugged. "I've only ever spoken to her in French."

"Plus de sucre." Haley said to someone as they brought up a bowl of something to her.

"What'd she say?"

"More sugar." Kisara answered and then began walking towards her friend.

"Kisara, I don't know very much French…" Ryou said shyly.

"I'll translate for you." Kisara said as she weaved through the people.

"A-are you sure?" Ryou asked tentatively. Kisara just nodded her head.

"Haley!" She then said with a smile as she neared the French woman.

"Kisara? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Apporter mon ami ici pour voir cet endroit." Kisara answered with a smile.

"Umm, Kisara?" Ryou asked as he watched the two talk.

"She wanted to know why I was here, and I told her that I was bringing you here to show you the bakery." Kisara answered.

"Comment avez-vous été?" Haley asked Kisara, wiping some frosting off her hands and onto her apron.

"J'ai été bonne. Merci d'avoir pose." Kisara answered with a smile. "She asked how I've been, and I told her that I've been good and thank you for asking." Kisara then said before Ryou could ask.

Ryou smiled and nodded in understanding.

The Pharaoh sighed and sat in thought about what happened yesterday. Bakura had said something about him reviving the dragon. What dragon was he talking about?

"I didn't revive a dragon." He mumbled to himself as he tried to think about what had happened in the past. "There was no dragon." He insisted to himself. But knew he was wrong. Kisara was the dragon. Or at least the person who held the dragon. He knew that.

How did he know that? That was what was confusing him. How did he remember any of this? He somehow knew _exactly_ what Bakura was talking about when he said that Kisara was the dragon. Why did he know that?

The most the Pharaoh could do, was ask himself why. Why this. Why that. That was all he could do. Ask why.

* * *

><p>After a few hours in the bakery, the air outside seemed almost cold to walk in. Haley had sent both Ryou, and Kisara off with pastries sent off to their apartments.<p>

"So how do you know people from France?" Ryou asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"I've been everywhere, except the home that I was supposed to live in." Kisara said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing important." Kisara said in an assuring tone.

'**I wanna heal**

**I wanna feel**

**What I thought was never real**

**I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so long**

**(Erase all this pain 'till it's gone)**

**I wanna heal**

**I wanna feel**

**Like I'm close to something real**

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**

**Somewhere I belong**'

The ringtone surprised Kisara, making her jump a bit when she heard it. She stopped walking and quickly slid the phone out of her pocket. She looked at the screen. It was an unknown number. So she hit the answer button and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Kisara?" Mokuba's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Mokuba? How'd you get my number?"

"Later." Mokuba said dismissively. "Can you come over to the Kaiba mansion?"

"Umm..sure?" Kisara said hesitantly.

"Great! Stay where you are. I'll send a limo to get you." Mokuba said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked as soon as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

"Mokuba. He wants me over at the Kaiba mansion for some reason." Kisara said with a small shrug.

"Any idea why?"

"None, whatsoever." Kisara answered.

"Well, I'll let you go. I have some other things to do before it gets too dark out." Ryou said and began walking about."See you around." He said with a small wave at her and then turned a corner.

Within a few moments a limo came from around a corner with a _KC_ on the side of a door. The driver stopped right in front of her and walked around to open the door. Mokuba sat inside and made a gesture for her to hurry up. She climbed inside the limo and the driver closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked as soon as the driver was back in the limo and driving.

"There's just a small..problem." Mokuba said reluctantly.

"And why did you call _me_ about it?" She asked.

"Because, uh…" Mokuba seemed as though he was searching for the right words to say. "Just trust me." He said after a few minutes. "You're the only one that can handle this."

"Okay then?" She said as the mansion came into view. The driver stopped for only a moment at the gate to open it before continuing in. He dropped the two off close to the door and then drove off. Mokuba quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her up to the door. He fished a key out of his pocket and opened the door. The interior was vast and colorful in some places, but she didn't have time to look around before Mokuba dragged her towards a door.

"Did you get her?" Kaiba asked as soon as he saw Mokuba pass through the door, then followed by a Kisara that was struggling to keep up.

"Yep." Mokuba answered and finally let go of Kisara's wrist. She shifted her gaze to the wrist and rubbed it a bit. There was a small tinge of red to it where Mokuba had been holding onto, but it was otherwise fine. She looked back to the two Kaiba brother's who were now staring at her.

"What?" She asked in the uncomfortable silence.

"Go into the kitchen please." Mokuba said while pointing to a door.

"Why?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just go." Mokuba said. "We'll be right behind you." Kisara looked at the door, then at the Kaiba's for a moment before finally walking to the door. She pushed it opened and walked in. Her eyes landed on the first person she saw. Which was a security guard. Then she looked to another person and turned right around, smacking into Kaiba's chest.

"I'm not staying in this room, please let me go." She said with a small smile at the older Kaiba.

"Nope." He said and turned her around. "He asked specifically for you, and I'm not going to deal with it if he finds out that I let you leave."

Her eyes landed again on the man. Luckily, he hadn't seen her yet. And then he did.

"Kisara!" He shouted out happily. Kisara mentally slapped herself across the face repeatedly as she took in the appearance of the man. Tall, red suit, silver long hair, and the Millennium eye.

"Pegasus…" She said halfheartedly. "I told you not to come." She said with a small groan.

"I would never stay away from my own daughter." Pegasus said as he walked towards her and wrapped her in a one sided hug.

"Daughter?" Kaiba asked as he watched. "He's about twenty-three. And you're almost eighteen. How are you his daughter?" He watched Kisara struggle to break free of the tight embrace.

"Adopted." Kisara answered a bit muffledly as she gave up trying. "When Cecilia died he got lonely so he adopted me. Then when I was seven I signed myself up for a boarding school."

"And she left me all alone." Pegasus said sadly as he let go of her. She scampered away to the opposite side of the room like a kitten that had been held for far too long. "She never even wrote me a letter. Or came back home for breaks."

"You never gave me reason to." Kisara mumbled as Kaiba walked over to the side of the room she was on.

"Why, the most I heard from you was when your schools sent me report cards." He said with a fake sniffle.

"School'_s_?" Kaiba questioned.

"I kept changing schools because he kept writing me letters and sending me stuff I didn't need." Kisara said as she cautiously watched the adult. "He even tried to pull me out of the school once."

"I missed you!" Pegasus said defensively. Kisara rolled her eyes.

"And what do you want with me now?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want you to come back home with me."

"Go back with you?" Kisara echoed in questioned then shook her head. "Nope. Never. Not in this lifetime, or the next."

'_It's already your next lifetime, so you'll have to go with him if there's one after this one._' The dragon said.

'You are really not helping this.'

"At least consider it, darling." Pegasus said as he went and sat in a chair. "I'll wait for you."

"Now you sound like you want to date me." Kisara replied snidely.

"Phooey, I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"That's just too bad, isn't it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I've got friends here. I'm not leaving." She said and stepped behind Kaiba to avoid seeing the look on Pegasus's face. "As a matter of fact, I don't even remember where _you_ live." She added. She knew it sounded rude, but she really wanted Pegasus gone.

"Then I'll just have to refresh your memory." Pegasus said simply. Kisara peeked out from behind Kaiba and shook her head.

"Not happening."

"All in due time my dear, Sara. All in due time." He said, using the nickname he had given to her when she was younger. "I'll take my leave now." He then declared and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Mokuba shouted after him as he watched Pegasus walk out the front door. Kisara cracked a smile at that comment but quickly hid it when Kaiba turned around to face her.

"Well you weren't particularly nice to him." He noted as he looked at her.

She hung her head down in a bit of embarrassment, and shame. "No, I wasn't." She said with a small shake of her head. "But if you knew him like I do, you wouldn't have been either."

Kaiba put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "I don't blame you for being rude to him." A shock of déjà vu ran through Kisara as she stared up Kaiba. He looked almost exactly like Priest Seto had once.

"Preist…Seto?" She whispered almost inaudibly but then hurriedly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?" He asked, almost tentatively. She quickly shook her head and dashed for the door with her hand still over her mouth.

'_You blew it._'

'I know. Now shush.'

'_No thank you.'_ The dragon said as she neared the main door, passing a confused Mokuba. She quickly opened the door and ran out into the fading sunset.

'_Why did you run?'_

'How was I supposed to face him after saying something like that? He doesn't even believe in that stuff!'

'_He may believe in more than you think.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Alright, so I didn't write this chapter very well. But I've kinda had the idea of Pegasus being Kisara's adopted father since I started this fanfic I just didn't think out the scene's too well in my head. So, if you hate this chapter then good for you. I'm going to be starting another fanfic called _Forever In Your __Heart_ so updates on this one are going to be even slower then they have been. Sorry about that. So, thank you so much for reading this, and sorry if I keep ending it in cliff hangers (if that's what I'm doing...) but this one actually stretched out farther than I was going to have it. I was thinking on only having it go to the part _""Pegasus..." She said halfhearted. "I told you not to come." She said with a groan."_ But I kept going. Oh yeah, if possible, can you guys tell me which shipping you want in this because I really can't decide... Outcastshippig (Thief King Bakura & Kisara), Placateshipping (Ryou Bakura & Kisara), or Blueshipping (Seto Kaiba and Kisara)

Thank you for reading and I'll try to get the next update soon!


	10. Saturday Night

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm writing in bold for no specific reason.** ^_^

* * *

><p>Kisara lay on her stomach on the carpeted floor of the apartment in blue short pajama shorts, and an orange tank top. The white blanket Bakura left with her was draped over her as a pillow sat right in front of her for her elbows,and occasionally her head to rest on as she typed on her laptop.<p>

She had decided to try and forget about the run-in with Pegasus, and the tongue slip with Seto. A blush lined her face as she replayed the moment in her mind, making her bury her face in the soft pillow in front of her.

"I'm such an idiot." She said aloud for herself to hear, though she had a bit of a difficult time hearing the muffled voice, it worked.

'_I agree.'_

"I wasn't talking to you!" Kisara said with a frown as she lifted her face from the pillow and turned her attentionback to the bright screen.

**Seto Kaiba: The youngest CEO in the gaming corporation.**

_Seto Kaiba took over KaibaCorp from his step-father, Gozoburo Kaiba, when the man had a very untimely death. Upon taking over the company at the mere age of twelve, the boy changed the company from a military weapons company, to the most successful gaming company in Japan. It is rumored that Kaiba has never shown an interest in any women before, and probably never will._

_Lately, he has been seen with the King Of Games, Yugi Moto. Yugi states that, "Kaiba may not seem very kind at times, but he's actually really nice when you get to know him." Joey Wheeler (also rumored to have been seen with him) states, "Rich-boy's just got a lot on his mind! He doesn't have time to be worried about girls!" (referenced to the rumor in paragraph above)_

The article continued on like that for a while, telling how Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba and Seto had been the one to save him. And when he had lost his King Of Games title to Yugi, and so on.

So, no interest in women. That probably went for girls too. Which meant that she was _completely_ safe from the little tongue slip. In a way, that kinda comforted her, but it also made her a bit sad. The overwhelming urge to know whether or not he remembered the past flooded her again.

"Stop it!" She scowled at the dragon as she moved her mouse to click on another article.

'_Stop what?'_ The dragon said innocently.

"You know what. I don't want to know if he remembers it that badly." She said as she waited for the page to come up.

'_Admit it, yes you do.'_

"I don't have to admit to anything." Kisara said as the page finished loading and she began scrolling down to find the article she was looking for. Turns out the article, was a video. So she hit play. A stupid show jingle played as the camera closed in on the host of the show, a lady that seemed almost as peppy as the school's secretary. _Almost_.

"Hello!" The woman said ecstatically, earning a puzzled look from both Kisara, and the person seated next to her. Kisara was surprised to see that the date and time behind the two people read that days date. The video had premiered about two hours ago.

With a quick look at the person seated almost across, almost next to the host, she understood why the Google search had led her here. The man was Seto.

"So, Kaiba. Why don't you tell us what we all want to hear?" The host said after a few minutes of unnecessarily saying who Kaiba was.

"Why did I let Mokuba talk me into this?" She heard him mumble as he looked to the host. "What is it you want to hear?" He asked with no interest in the matter at all. That earned a smile from Kisara.

"Your love life. Is there a lady, or does everyone still have a chance?" The host asked with a small flirting look in her eye as she looked to him.

"Don't care about love." Kaiba replied simply. That earned a relieving sigh from Kisara as she sunk her face into the pillow in front of her. "But lately there has been one girl I like." He added, making Kisara's head immediately snap up to see what he was talking about. Had he just said that he liked a girl?

Well, he _did_ mention something like that when they were up in the tree… That brought a blush to Kisara's face as she buried her head back into the pillow.

"Oh really?" The host asked, sounding a bit hopeful. "And who is this girl?" Kisara brought her head back up.

"Not you." He said distastefully. The host's face held a hurt look when he said that. Then Kisara remembered the way he looked only three and a half hours ago. Exactly like Priest Seto. Well, almost exactly. Kaiba's skin tone was a bit more pale. But he had the same look in his dark blue eye that the Priest had once.

Only, with the Priest, she didn't run out of the room with her hand clamped tightly over her mouth from a slip of her tongue. No, when the Priest looked at her like that, he had ended up surprising her with a gentle kiss.

That brought a deep blush to her face as she traced her lips with her fingers, still remembering the kiss. Then an even deeper blush stuck to her face as she realized that Kaiba was jumping into her thoughts. With a quick shake of her head, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

There was laughter as the host held a melancholic expression on her face and Kaiba walked off the stage with a satisfied smirk. With a curious questioning look on her face, she scrolled down to read the article underneath it.

…_Kaiba exploded at the host when he asked a simple question and smart mouthingly stated, "You're an old lady, and I'm a teenager. Don't ever try to _flirt_ with me again, or you'll hear from my lawyers. As for the girl, that is my business, and _not_ all of Domino City's." Then he stomped off the stage. Reports show that this episode was never aired, due to the host's depression and threats of quitting if it was ever shown. Lucky for you, we taped it!_

Then it went on talking about which celebrity they _did_ use for the dumb show. With a sigh, Kisara book-marked all the pages and turned the computer off for the night, finding that she had no energy to get up. So she dozed off to sleep where she lay.

* * *

><p>Kisara awoke with a tired yawn. In her bed. With a note on her bedside table.<p>

_Don't sleep on the floor! __I almost tripped over you! Err...__ I didn't know where you were…._

_-Bakura_

Kisara smiled and placed the note back on the small table. She brushed aside the fact that Bakura had been in her apartment that night and sleepily climbed out of the warm blanket. Only to find that her school uniform was already laid out on the floor for her. With another yawn, she changed into the clothes.

Within fifteen minutes, Kisara was walking down the street to the school with her school bag held behind her, hitting against the back of her knees with every step she took. She didn't particularly like the school's uniform. It consisted of a light blue pleated mini-skirt.

With a light pink blouse that squeezed tightly onto her, showing off her chest _way_ much more than she would've liked. A light blue bow was tied around her neck. The socks were knee-high and the shoes were a dark brown shade of loafers. The bag was a tan color.

The only good thing about the uniform? It made it so Kisara didn't stand out _completely_. But she still stood out with her hair. Lost in her thoughts of any other way to make a school uniform that didn't notice the car drive up right next up to her until a voice sounded out.

"Are you really _walking_ to the school? You do know that it's about a three to ten miles away from the spot you were just standing in?" Kisara's head turned to see Seto driving a car to the pace she was walking. She wasn't sure what surprised her more. The fact that it was Seto there, or the fact that he was driving his own car and not riding in a limo.

"I don't have any other way to get there." She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders as she continued her walk.

She heard a sigh come from the direction Seto was in and then he spoke, "Get in."

"Pardon?" She said with a small surprised look.

"Get. In." He said slowly, enunciating the words.

"No, no, no." Kisara said with a shake of her head. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You'll only be a bother if you don't get in the car." He said as he brought the car to a stop. With a small sigh, Kisara turned to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. After making sure that she was in all the way, Seto began driving the normal speed limit.

"Do you not have a car?" He asked her with a quick glance her way. She sighed and leaned back into the seats.

"I have one. But I don't like to use it." She replied.

"Let me guess why." Seto said. "Pegasus got it for you."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Kisara said as she fakely imitated a game show host with a small roll of her light blue eyes at the mention of her step-father's name.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Seto asked. Kisara looked over at him only to see that his eyes were on the road in front of him.

"Hate is such a strong word." She said stickly. "It's more of a dis-like." She added in more of thought than knowing that she was talking. "He adopted me, only because he couldn't find love again. Or at least that's what _I _got out of it when he told me."

"Sounds like he fell in with you when he adopted you. If you ask me." Seto said mumbling a bit.

"Did he ask you to guilt trip me?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"No!" Seto said defensively. "I'm just…stating my opinion is all!" Kisara smiled and the two pulled into the school's parking lot. Seto turned the car off and Kisara flashed a smile at him.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You either drive a car tomorrow, or I'm giving you a ride again." Was his only reply as he climbed out of the car and walked around to her side. Her door was already open by the time he got there, but when she tried to stand a wave of dizziness made her fall back into the seat.

Kaiba placed and hand on her waist while his other one took her hand and he helped her stand, only to have her fall against him for a moment before she blinked and shook her head, then blush, and quickly jump away from him.

"You okay?" He asked, looked a bit worried as he grabbed both the school bags from the car.

Kisara nodded her head slightly. "Just a bit dizzy." She said with a small smile as she took her school bag from him.

"Let me know if you feel dizzy again." He said as he took her hand, causing a blush to cover her cheeks, and then pulled her towards the school.

* * *

><p>The week passed by fast, and before she knew it, it was Saturday. . True to his word, Seto had given her a ride to school <em>every <em>day that week. And today, he had walked her to _Everywhere I Go_.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a faded blue hoody over it and some regular tennis-shoes. Much like he was the day the two were in the tree. Whereas Kisara was wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt that traveled down to a bit past her waist. The sleeves of the shirt were short enough to not even be considered jeans, and the front of it dipped down low enough that she was wearing a blue lace camisole with it. She had on her white All Stars, and again, had no sweatshirt.

"This alley. Right?" Kaiba asked as the two walked by an alley that was very similar to the one they had walked down a few days ago. The only difference being a few trash-cans.

"Yep." Kisara said with a smile up at him. She had only just now realized that she had to look _up_ at him. Well, a bit at least. He was a bit taller than her. Which automatically made her feel short. Kaiba flashed a hint of a smile as he led her down the alley. The only thing that kept Kisara from talking too much at the moment was the fact that he was holding her hand.

It was leaving an almost permanent blush on her face as he walked only slightly faster than her so he could pull her along. Within ten minutes, they were inside of _Everywhere I Go_, and then it was Kisara's turn to lead _him_ along. He dragged her over to one of the couches against the wall and made him sit down.

"You _have _to sit here." She said as she sat down next to him for a minute.

"Why?" He asked, almost cautiously.

"Just trust me." She said as she stood. "You'll want to sit there."

"Fine then." Kaiba said, catching her hand as she began to walk away and pulled her into a hug. "But if I have to sit here, then you have to come sit with me when you're done." He whispered in her ear, not helping her deep blush even the slightest bit.

Kisara only nodded her head and he released her, watching as she walked over to the small stage where some people were standing around with instruments.

Marik had shown up early and was already seated behind the drums with sticks being tossed expertly into the air, only to be caught again by his hands.

"About time you showed up!" He said with a huge smile on his face when he saw Kisara. Kisara only smiled at him and snatched the drumsticks from the air when he tossed them again.

"Be nice." She said as she inspected the wooden sticks. "I'm tired."

"Fine then. You're singing first." Marik said as Kisara handed the drumsticks back to him.

"What song?"

"Dare You To Move. Switchfoot." Marik replied as he readied himself to start playing the drums.

Kisara walked over to where the mike stood and adjusted it to her height, then nodded at the other people behind her who were watching expectantly for her okay to start. She gave a small nod and the guy playing the guitar started. She counted to eleven before starting to sing by the twelve.

_**Welcome to the planet**_

_**Welcome to existence**_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**Everybody's watching you now**_

After singing the sentence, the other instruments began playing into the song.

_**Everybody waits for you now**_

_**What happens next?**_

_**What happens next?**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to lift**_

_**Yourself up off by the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

_**Today never happened before**_

_**Welcome to the fallout**_

_**Welcome to resistance**_

_**The tension is here**_

_**The tension is here**_

_**Between who you are**_

_**And who you could be**_

_**Between how it is**_

_**And how it should be yeah**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to lift**_

_**Yourself up off by the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

_**Today never happened**_

_**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**_

_**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**_

_**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**_

_**Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?**_

_**Salvation is here**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself**_

_**To lift yourself up off by the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

_**Today never happened**_

_**Today never happened**_

_**Today never happened before**_

As soon as the song had ended, a guitar was being put into Kisara's hands. She walked backwards a bit to where the previous guitar player was just standing and Marik quietly told her the song. With a quick tuning change of the guitar she began playing the song. It went on like that for about three hours. She would play the guitar while the guitarist sang, then they would switch. And then switch. Throughout the entire performance.

Then there was only one final song.

Kisara got to choose it. 'Yay!' She thought sarcastically. She also, got to play the guitar while she sung. Considering the fact that the guitar player didn't know the song.

With a quick tuning, she decided to start. The song being "I Just Wanna Run" by The Downtown Fiction.

Her fingers began strumming the guitar right when she started singing.

_**I just wanna run, hide it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run because they're chasing me down,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run, throw it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run before they're finding me out,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run!**_

Her fingers moved faster as soon as she had finished the sentence and all the other instruments joined in. The sounds quieted a bit as she began singing again.__

___**I just wanna run,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm out here all alone,**__**  
><strong>__**I try to call your house,**__**  
><strong>__**Can't reach you on the phone,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll gather up the nerve,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm packing up my bag,**__**  
><strong>__**It's more than you deserve,**__**  
><strong>__**Don't treat me like a drag,**___

___**I'm feelin' like I keep on talking,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm repeating,**__**  
><strong>__**Myself, my words, lost all meaning,**__**  
><strong>__**I keep talking,**__**  
><strong>__**I repeat myself...**_

Then the music picked up again.__

___**I just wanna run, hide it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run because they're chasing me down,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run, throw it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run before they're finding me out,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run (run, run, run)**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run (run, run, run)**_

Relief took over her when she found that Marik was doing the background vocals, seeing as she was having a bit of a difficult time remembering the words while plying the guitar. Then another dim of the music._**  
><strong>___

_**Like a game of chess,**__**  
><strong>__**I predict your move,**__**  
><strong>__**I think I know you better,**__**  
><strong>__**Better than you do,**___

___**I'm sick of feeling cheap,**__**  
><strong>__**Cheated and abused,**__**  
><strong>__**Sick of losing sleep,**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking about you,**___

___**I'm feelin' like I keep on talking,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm repeating,**__**  
><strong>__**Myself, my words, lost all meaning,**__**  
><strong>__**I keep talking,**__**  
><strong>__**I repeat myself...**_

The music picked up again.__

___**I just wanna run, hide it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run because they're chasing me down,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run, throw it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run before they're finding me out,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run (run, run, run)**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run (run, run, run)**__**  
><strong>__**Throw it away!**__**  
><strong>_

The guitar solo came in for a few seconds before it went back to only guitar like at the beginning, with only being joined by Marik on drums for a moment.

_**I just wanna run, hide it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run because they're chasing me down,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run, throw it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run before they're finding me out (out)**___

___**I just wanna run, hide it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run because they're chasing me down,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run, throw it away,**__**  
><strong>__**Run before they're finding me out,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run,**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run, (before they find me out! Before they find me out!)**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna run!**_

As soon as she had finished she smiled and gave the guitar back to the guitarist that was standing by the stage and walked through the applauding crowd to where Seto still sat. She took note that nothing, not even a single styrofoam cup sat near him.

"Did you not move the entire time?" She inquired as she sat down next to him.

"You said that I had to sit here." He said as he looked at her. "So I sat here."

"I never said that you couldn't leave that seat." She said as she stretched her fingers.

"But you never said that I could either." He said with a smirk. Kisara couldn't deny that, so she instead smiled at him and stretched out her arms. The muscles were wound tight, as were her fingers, from playing the guitar for that long. But she had done it before, so it wasn't as bad as other people complained.

"It cramps up the muscles when you play the guitar for too long." She explained when she caught a curious look on Seto's face. With a smile she leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "Oh yeah," Kisara said, suddenly remembering something. "if anyone asks you, your name is Drake Blue."

"Drake Blue?" He asked as he sat with a straight spine. Kisara only nodded her head.

"And if anyone asks, my last name is Bewd. Not Pegasus." She added.

"Bewd? As in Blue Eyes W-"

"Yes! Yes! Now shush!" Kisara cut him off before he could finish asking his question by 1. Interruption, and 2. A hand over his mouth. He sounded as though he was trying to say something, but his voice was muffled from her hand. With a quick apologetic look she pulled her hand away from his face.

"And you covered my mouth, why?" He questioned.

"I wasn't sure if you'd tolerate me only interrupting you." She replied with a small shrug.

'_Bewd?'_

'…..'

'He's _the one with the cards. Why couldn't he have been Bewd?'_

'_I'm _the one with the annoying dragon. So I get to be Bewd.'

"Fair enough." Seto replied with a small nod.

Kisara smiled again and pulled her phone from her pocket. The clock read 10:00. Just an hour more. Then she'd go home and sleep.

"Expecting a call?" He asked after she had been staring at the screen for a few minutes. Realizing this, Kisara put the phone back in her pocket and smiled at him.

"No, just checking the time." She replied.

"Don't you have a watch?"

"I _had_ one…." She said and trailed off.

" He-whose-name-that-will-not-be-said got it for you?" Seto guessed. Kisara smiled.

"You make him sound like he's Voldemort from _Harry Potter_." She said with a small chuckle in her voice. "But yes. It's for that reason." Kaiba's only response was a small nod.

Kisara stretched her arms again, this time trying to work out a knot in her shoulder. Falling asleep on the floor had come back to bite her.

"Are you okay? I didn't think playing an instrument could have that much of an effect on you." Seto said as he watched her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I just fell asleep on the floor again last night."

"Why were you on the floor?"

"Oh, I was researching some more stuff." She said as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Seto was quiet for a while before saying, "Turn around."

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Just trust me." He replied. "Turn around." Kisara hesitantly and tentatively followed his orders.

"Seto, what are you…" Her word trailed off when she felt hands gently move on her shoulders. They moved slowly, but they still massaged in all the places she needed it.

"Now," he said with an all-knowing smirk on his face. "does that feel better?" She answered with only a small nod of her head. "Good." He said as he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Kisara, can I ask you a serious question?" He asked as he pulled the arm from around her waist.

"Of course." She replied as he ran a hand through the part of her hair that was trailing down her back.

"How do you braid?"

Kisara turned to look at him. "That's your serious question?" She asked incredulously. He only nodded his head in reply. "Have you never learned?" She questioned.

He nodded his head again. Well, it made total sense. He didn't have any sisters, or a mother to teach him.

"It's really simple." She said and turned back around. She brought both hands by her neck and pulled her hair behind her. Then she separated it into three sections. "Pay attention." She said as she picked up the two sections off on her shoulders.

"I am." He replied as she swapped the section that was in her left hand over to her right hand. Then she picked up the section that was just in the middle into her left hand and dropped the section that was previously in her left hand. Then she moved the one in her right hand, over to her left hand and picked up the middle section again. Then she repeated it, pulling it tight with each crossing of the strands of hair.

"Got it?" She asked when she had gone through a fourth of the length of her hair.

"Kinda." He answered.

"Try it." She then said as she dropped the hair.

"But it's..your…hair." He said slowly as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Long hair on girls is always meant to be braided, or pulled into some weird style that takes us hours to do. It's fine." She said.

"But what if I pull your hair too hard?"

"Then I'll endure the pain." She said as she still waited.

A sigh came from behind her, which she could only guess to be was of defeat as he took the hair in his hands. She could tell that he was trying, even if he was pulling on her hair hard and going at a painfully slow pace.

"I can't do this." He said as he accidentally pulled on her hair again.

"Sure you can." She replied. "Just keep trying."

"It looks nothing like yours did."

"My braiding skills are sloppy."

"Not compared to mine." He said a bit under his breath as he pulled, yet again, on her hair.

"I doubt that." She said certainly

"Ah, forget it. It looks bad." He said as he ran a hand through her hair, pulling apart the braid.

'_I think he likes you.'_

'What gives you that impression?'

'_He's nice to you, and a jerk to everyone else. Gee, I wonder what made me think that.' _The dragon replied sarcastically.

'He's nice to his brother.'

'_Yeah, _family_. You, are not family…yet.'_

'What makes you think we're going to be a family?'

'_I can read through you like a book.'_

'Well don't!_'_

The dragon only laughed at her and then quieted when Seto spoke again.

"How long do you have to stay?" He asked, making her turn to look at him.

"I think I'm done for the night." She replied while trying to remember the schedule for the performances.

"Well then, you should get home. It's nearly midnight." Kisara frowned and pulled her phone out. With a quick look at the screen, the clock read 11:45. The annoying icon at the bottom told her that she had a message, so she clicked on view.

It read: _"Do you live in an apartment, or a house? –Pegasus"_

Quickly hitting the reply button she typed out, "_GO HOME!"_ The reply came back almost instantly.

"_Only if you're coming with me ;) "_

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "_You sound like a creepy perv. Go away."_

"_Never in a million years."_

"_How'd you even get my phone number?"_

"_Connections."_

Kisara sighed and ignored the upcoming texts coming to her phone as she put it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Seto asked when she looked at him.

"He-whose-name-will-not-be-spoken-by-me." She answered.

"What'd he want?"

"To know where I live."

"I'd like to know that myself." He said with a small smile at her.

She smiled teasingly and shook her head. "You may never know." She answered, hiding the fact that she just didn't want him to see her apartment.

"Well then, " he said with a smirk as he stood. "let's get you home so you can sleep in your _bed_ and not on the floor."

"Ehh, the floor's pretty comfortable." She said with a shrug as he offered her a hand to help her up. Once she was standing, he still hadn't let go of it. A light blush tinged her cheeks as he pulled her to the door.

"Well I refuse to allow to allow you to sleep on it again." He said when they were outside.

"Are you going to stop me?" She replied mischievously. He only smiled and held his other hand out.

"Hand me your phone." He said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." He said. She was trusting him a lot that day since she dug her phone from her pocket and put it into his hand. With a few presses of buttons he handed it back to her.

"What'd you do?" She asked as she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Now I can bug you all I want." He said with a smirk. She looked to her pocket for a minute before being pulled along by Seto.

"Fair enough." She said with a smile as she walked faster to keep pace with him.

* * *

><p>Alright, so I'm sorry for the late update. I started writing, but then I got distracted with re-reading it so I could make sure I had all the facts straight, and then I completely forgot that I was the author. So that's my excuse. ^_^ I'll admit, this isn't one of my best chapters, but that's only because I have the next two planned out in my mind and I really want to write them! I'll try to update soon, but I'm still working on that other fanfic I mentioned in one of the other chapters. Thank you so much for reading this!<p> 


	11. The Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Kisara walked up the street in her pink and blue school uniform, her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a light blue string of ribbon over a black hair elastic. Seto's car came up by her, pulling over only so she could climb in, then set off again.<p>

Once in her seat with her seatbelt on, Kisara looked over to the brunette, noticing that something seemed a bit off about him. His cheeks were flushed lightly with a fever.

"Seto," Kisara said. "You have a fever."

"It's only a small one. I'll live." He said as he looked at her for a moment, his blue eyes seeming to hold a small drowsy look to them.

"If it gets worse you won't be able to go to school tomorrow." Kisara said simply as she folded her hands on her lap.

"I'm going tomorrow whether it's worse or not." He replied just as simply.

"No you won't." She insisted

"I'll do what I want. I don't need your approval, or disapproval for it." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kisara sighed and watched out the window at all the scenery passing by. Seto could just be so stubborn from saying almost nothing at all.

* * *

><p>By the time third period science came around, Seto could hardly keep his eyes open. His cheeks were flushed red with fever and his head was laying on Kisara's shoulder.<p>

"Seto, your fever has only gotten worse." Kisara said as he fully gave up trying to keep his eyes open.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"You need to rest." She insisted back.

"No I don't." He said quietly as the class began.

"You do."

'_Maybe he doesn't._'

'Since when are you the expert on these kind of things?'

'_Since when are _you?'

Kisara kept quiet after that and tried to focus on the lesson being taught, but found that she had already covered the concept at one of her other schools. With a small sigh, she brought a hand up to Seto's forehead, pulling it back after a few seconds. It was burning hot.

'_Remember what he said.'_

'Yeah, yeah. I know.'

Soon enough the class was half over. Seto's head had moved from Kisara's shoulder to the desk and when Kisara felt Seto's forehead again, her hand pulled away almost immediately. With a sigh she pulled out a notebook and quickly wrote down a note. Then stood, walked to the front of the room. Dropped the note on the teacher's desk and walked back to her desk.

She picked up Seto's folder, then hers and then took Seto's hand. Dazed and weary, he stood, following her to the classroom door.

"Get well soon." The teacher said before she and Seto walked out the door.

"Kisara? What are you doing?" Seto asked as she led him down the hall.

"Nothing." She lied. "Where're your keys?"

"In my pocket. Why?"

"Great. Hand them to me." She said as they passed the office. She stopped only for a brief second to make sure the secretary saw them, then she dropped a note in front of the office door.

"Why?" He asked again as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Just trust me." She said as she reached for the keys. He held them out of her reach and shook his head.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because. I need to take you somewhere." Kisara said truthfully. He looked at her for a moment before dropping the keys into her hand.

"School's not over yet."He said after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Nope it's not." Kisara answered as the two neared the car

"Then why are we leaving?"

"We…We got excused from class for the rest of the day." She lied. Again.

"When did that happen?" He asked as she fumbled around with trying to unlock the car door while still holding the school binders.

"While you were asleep." She said when she finally opened the passenger side door. Then she walked around to the drivers side.

"I fell asleep in school?" He inquired as he sat in the seat.

"Yup." Kisara said as she got the door open. She placed the two binders in the back seat of the car before climbing in herself.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Seto asked as he leaned over and turned the key in the ignition after Kisara's attempts. The car started smoothly.

"Yes." She replied. "It's just….It's been a while." Seto pulled his seatbelt on then nodded at her.

"Seatbelt." He commanded. After another few attempts at the simple task, Seto had to help her again. "Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?" He asked as Kisara put the car in reverse, looking behind her as she pulled the car from where it was parked.

"Positive." She replied. Within a few minutes they were driving down the road. Kisara racked her brain, trying to remember the way to Seto's house from the road they were driving on. If she was thinking correctly, it would be two lefts, straight down three streets, a right, a left and then one more right. But that would only be if she ever got past the streetlight that refused to go green.

"Weren't we just in science?" Seto asked as Kisara impatiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She nodded her head, and pressed her foot on the gas as the light went green.

"Yes. We were." Kisara said as she made the left turn. "Congratulations on your perceptiveness."

"So where are you taking me?" Seto asked after she had made a few more turns.

"You'll see." Kisara replied

A while later, Seto was half asleep and Kisara was pulling up into what she thought was the driveway. She killed the engine grabbed the keys, and then climbed out of the car. The she quickly ran around to the other side of the car and helped Seto, who still didn't know where he was.

She was relieved to find out that the door to the house was unlocked and she didn't have to unlock the door. She half-helped Seto stand, half-dragged him along, running into Mokuba along the way.

"Kisara?" Mokuba questioned, almost dropping the apple he was about to take a bite of.

"Hey, Mokuba. Can you tell me where your brother's room is?"

"Yeah, up the stairs, down the right hall, seventh door." He said as Kisara smiled at him and proceeded on her way.

"He's sick, didn't believe it, it's gotten worse, he needs rest." Kisara said before Mokuba could even ask a question. "And yes," she said as he began to speak. "I need a hand."

* * *

><p>It took almost half an hour, but the two eventually got the older Kaiba up into his bedroom. But that was about it. By the time they had gotten him up there, Mokuba had to leave. Which left Kisara on her own. Again. Within ten minutes, she got him laying on the bed. Then he decided to fully wake up.<p>

"Kisara?" He asked wearily as she had just finished taking his shoes off him and placing them by the door. She raised her head.

"Hmm?" Was her only reply as she fiddled with her loosening pony-tail.

"Why, and how am I here?" He asked as he sat up.

"You're fever was getting worse and worse so I brought you here. You were actually very cooperative." She answered as she dropped his car keys onto the night table by his bed.

"You weren't supposed to do that."

"I know I wasn't." She said. "But I did anyway. You need rest."

"No I don't. I'm going back to school." He said as he tried to stand, sitting down immediately.

"Yes you do." Kisara insisted as she sat down next to him.

"I have to go back to school." He said as he tried again to stand, only to fall back down onto the bed.

"I wrote a note explaining what was going on. You don't have to be present for any more classes today." Kisara said.

"Well what about my binder?"

"It's in your car. I'll lend you my old notes and it'll be like you hadn't missed the school day at all." Kisara said. "Now please just rest." Reluctantly, he agreed.

"Thank you." Kisara said as she stood. "Don't forget, you have to sleep." He nodded his head in understanding and she began to walk away. Only to have her wrist be grabbed and pulled back, making her fall backwards and land sitting on Seto's lap. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist, making it so she couldn't stand.

"Please don't go." He said quietly as he laid his fever-bitten forehead against the back of her neck. All protests that she had almost said disappeared in an instant.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't want you to leave." He said, rewording what he had said before. "I know that I'm most likely going to just sleep the entire time, but I'll sleep better knowing that you're here."

"But-" She began but was cut off.

"Please?" He asked, a bit quietly. Kisara sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Fine." She said. "I'll stay. But if I do then you have to promise you'll sleep."

He nodded his head. "I promise." He said as he released his hold on her. She stood and walked over to the door.

"I'll be right back." She said. "You can change your clothes if you'd like." He nodded his head and she walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She opened each cupboard, searching for a glass. She eventually found one and filled it with water, then went back up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

He had changed into a plain white t-shirt and black sweats, and was sitting down exactly where he had been when she had left.

"You came back." He said observantly.

"I said that I would." She replied as she walked to the bed and placed the glass of water by the untouched keys on the nightstand. "I'm always true to my word." She said as she sat next to him. "Now sleep. " She commanded him.

He laid down, his head on the pillow by her and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Kisara now sat with her back against the wall in the spot where the pillow's were before. Now the pillows were on the floor. Seto's head lay on her lap, his face turned towards her stomach. Her shoes and socks had been discarded by the door, leaving her to see the light blue nail polish on her toes. Her hand absent-mindedly ran through his hair as she thought.<p>

"Seto? Are you awake?" She asked quietly. The only reply she got was him stirring slightly. Which probably meant that he was still sleeping.

"I'll take that as a no." She said out loud, her eyes kindly watching him. "Well then I'm going to speak." She said and leaned her head back against the wall. "Yugi, and Joey, and Marik, and everyone says that you don't believe what happened in Egypt. But I don't think that's true.

"I think you just don't _want_ to believe what happened. But I don't blame you. I didn't believe it until only a few months ago. Not even then actually. I didn't believe it until I saw you." She gave a small chuckle at herself. "Imagine that. Not believing in something until you see a person. But that's how it was.

"I partially blame Pegasus though. He told me about Egypt and thought I'd believe it lickety split. But I told him that I wouldn't believe it until I saw you. No matter how much he, or the dragon pressed the issue. You've probably been told many times that I'm the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I'm only her host though.

"The actual dragon is a lot more prideful. And she thinks she always knows what's best. So I guess you could say that in a way, she's a bit like you. But I don't think you want to hear about her." She paused for a moment, wondering why she was talking so much nonsense like this. But she still didn't stop.

"I think they've all been telling you different stories, that end the same way. But they might just all be wrong. From what I know in short, you saved my life twice, then I returned the favor. From what you told me, you hated that you were always put in charge of everything then the Pharaoh would get the credit for all your work. It was your main pet peeve really.

"And here I am rambling on about things you don't even care for. But I guess I just want to say them out loud." She stopped talking for a few minutes, trying to think of another thing to pointlessly tell about. "In Egypt, you were the kindest person to me. Everyone else decided I was a monster and pelted me with stones.

"But you're the one that stopped them." She paused, remembering the moment. "At first it was only because of my dragon. But then it was for other reasons. You wouldn't let your father kill me." She paused again, laughing slightly at herself. "I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you all this. 'Bull-crap', as you would call it. Honestly, I don't even know why myself.

"But I just am." She stopped again thinking for a few moments before chuckling at herself. "You know, in Egypt you told me that you loved me. And I said that I loved you back. Then I went and got myself killed for you. And then you never married. So for whatever it's worth," she stopped with a small sigh.

"For whatever it's worth, I still love you." She said quietly.

In a matter of only a few seconds, she found that lips were pressed against hers while hands were holding onto either side of her face. It took her another few seconds to realize what was happening before she realized that her lips were pressing back against Seto's.

A blush lit up her face when she realized _who_ it was kissing her, making her pale white cheeks turn into a bright shade of pink. Within only a few seconds his lips pulled away from hers and he stared at her with an almost haunted look in his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled utterly quietly as he moved over to the edge of the bed. Kisara sat motionless where she was, her blush not fading in the least bit. In fact, it only seemed to grow deeper. After a few minutes of shock, she began to move again, looking at him incredulously .

"Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking straight." He mumbled.

"No, you've been thinking just fine. Really, why did you do that?"

He stayed quiet.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint. I won't press the issue any more for the time being."

"For the time being?"

"Yep. Which means that you're going to have to give me an answer sooner or later." Kisara said with a mischievous grin.

"I choose later." Seto said as a doctor walked into the room. The doctor looked at Seto, then at Kisara, then at Seto, then at the bed.

"We weren't doing anything." Kisara said before any words came out of the doctor's opened mouth. He closed his mouth but opened it again. "I was just leaving. Don't worry." Kisara said as the doctor frowned at her. Apparently her knowing what someone was going to say before they said it, was _not_ a very good thing with this doctor.

Kisara stood and walked to the door, stopping only to pick up her socks and shoes on her way out.

"You're leaving?" Mokuba asked when he saw her on the stairs a few minutes later, her shoes on her feet.

"Doctor's orders." Kisara said with a small shrug.

"The doctor didn't talk though."

"I have a talent. I can guess what a person's saying before they say it."

"That'd be a handy thing to learn." Mokuba said thoughtfully.

"It is." Kisara said with a smile. "Stay out of your brother's room though. I don't want you getting sick like he is." She then added.

"Alright." Mokuba smiled. "Do you need a car to take you home?" He then asked as she began walking out the door.

"Umm…No. That's alright. Thanks for the offer though." She answered after a moment of thinking.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with walking." Kisara said and slipped out the door.

'Quiet.'

'_Hmm?'_

'You've been quiet.'

'_Well I _was_ sleeping. That is, until you started talking about Egypt.'_

'I already know what you want to say. But I know what I'm doing. I can handle this.'

'_I hope so. For your sake.'_

* * *

><p>Alright, so I'm sorry for the super late update. And I apologize for the fact that's it's really short. But I've been having troubles with my computer. And, as it turns out, I'm now writing <em>three <em>fanfics. So, the updates may be even slower. But on the bright side, I may have more time to write due to summer break coming up in a few weeks! But thanks for reading this if you still do. I apologize again. And I'll try to get the next update up soon!


	12. Unfair Advantage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. Just thought I'd clear that up before beginning.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"You need to." Kaiba stated simply. Kisara was sick, and needed rest. But she _absolutely_ refused to leave the classroom. Wait, scratch that. She absolutely refused to leave her _seat._

"Not as much as you."

"_More_ than me."

"No." Kisara said again.

Kaiba sighed. Clearly, this would take a while. Kisara was _way_ too persistent.

"You're sick." He insisted.

"And so are you." She shot back immediately.

"Not as much as you."

"You were yesterday."

He sighed again. She had a good point. Just yesterday he was the sick one. He was today too, but so was Kisara. And her more then him.

"You need to."

"Says who?"

That was the last straw. He slid one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders before lifting her out of the seat and carrying her to the door.

"Seto!" She objected. "Put me down!" Ignoring her protests, he continued carrying her.

"A week." The teacher called to the two as Kaiba carried the protesting girl out the science classroom's door and into the hallway, even then not putting her down.

"Put me down!" She shouted again. "I can walk just fine!"

"If I put you down, you'll run. That won't help either of us." Kaiba said simply.

"It'll help me," she mumbled as she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Oh?" He asked with a raise of his brow at her. "And how will wearing yourself out while you're sick help you?"

"Simple," she said knowingly. "I don't wear myself out easily when I run."

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. He knew that all too well.

* * *

><p>After about two thousand failed attempts of getting her to sit down in the front seat of the car, Kaiba just laid her down in the backseat and locked the doors.<p>

"Stupid….door…." she mumbled as her finger slipped on the lock, yet again.

"You won't make it out." Kaiba stated simply. "And even if you do, jumping out of a moving car can kill you."

"The keyword there is _can_," Kisara said matter-of-factly. "You never said it _will_ so it's worth the risk."

"Just tell me where you live," he said with a small shake of his head. That froze Kisara up immediately. Tell him where she lives? Her mind thought back to how she had left her apartment this morning: Instruments on the floor, recording stuff still out, blank and full CD's strewn everywhere with papers, laundry on the floor from her hunt for her uniform earlier, a blanket, pillow, and her laptop sitting in the middle of the floor.

In simpler words, her apartment was a complete mess.

"You can't go to where I live," she said simply.

"Give me three good reasons why not."

That took a moment of thinking. She could probably think of a million and one reasons, but none of them would be good enough to stop him.

"Well for starters, I said so. Second, I'm perfectly fine. And lastly," she paused for a moment. "I don't remember where I live."

'_You are such a liar.'_ The dragon said with a light sigh.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' Kisara replied simply.

"Lying to me will do you absolutely no good." Kaiba said simply, seeing right through her lie. Crap.

"Well then if you're so smart, figure it out yourself," she said with a light huff as she crossed her arms across her chest unbelievingly. So, being sick did a number on her attitude apparently. Instead of being the sweet, innocent, girl that Kaiba had been speaking with for the past few weeks, she was now a harsh, smart-mouthed know-it-all, girl that refused to be cooperative.

"It would only take a few phone calls," he said simply after a few moments, reaching for his phone.

Her eyes followed his movements for a moment before she realized that he wasn't kidding. He would actually do it. She reached forward into the front seat and grabbed the phone from his hand seconds before he typed in a number.

"That's cheating." Kisara declared simply, clutching the object close to her.

"Give me the phone," he said with a patient sigh.

"No," she replied.

"Give it."

"No."

"Kisara," he said, his voice full of warning. "Give the phone."

"No."

After hearing an impatient sigh and an incoherent mumble, the car pulled off to the side of the road and Kaiba turned to look at her. His cheeks were flushed full of fever still and an annoyed look graced his features.

"Give. Me. The. Phone."

"No."

At that he just reached for the object instead of speaking again. Then Kisara, unsure of what else to do with the cell phone, dropped it down the front of her shirt. Kaiba simply stared at her for a moment.

"Did you just…?"

She nodded. "It's cheating. You don't get your phone."

He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Why me?" as he turned back to face the right way so he could drive again.

* * *

><p>Well, as it turned it, Kisara was asleep within two minutes after Kaiba had began driving again. Asleep meaning that would be almost no hope of waking her, even if you tried until you were exhausted. Leaving Kaiba with virtually, no idea of where he was going. And the fact that his phone was now resting down the front of Kisara's shirt didn't help him at all. He wouldn't be able to make <em>any<em> phone calls until she gave it back to him.

Which basically left him back to where he was when he was asking Kisara where she lived. Which left him with two options. He could, a) leave her in the car while he went off and worked or b) take her to his own house and leave her in one of the spare bedrooms.

"Either way, she would still get sleep," he mumbled to himself as he turned down the street where he lived. Needless of that thought, he still chose option B.

* * *

><p>"Blue."<p>

That was the first thing Kisara saw when she opened her eyes. So she said it as well.

Her eyes stared into what looked like pools of deep blue water. Then for a fraction of a second they disappeared before returning. Only then did she realize that the blue pools were actually eyes. Then, after a few seconds of sitting up and scrambling away from the sudden surprise of breath on her face, she saw they were Seto's eyes.

Wow. That made her feel like an idiot.

The chuckling CEO sat up and looked at her with a satisfied smirk. "Blue? That's the first thing you say when you wake up?"

"That's your fault." Kisara said with a simple shrug. "Your eyes are too blue."

"And yours aren't?" He retorted with a scoff. "It's like staring at a lake in the snow when someone looks at you."

"Are you really gonna start this with me?" Kisara asked, her voice full of warning. Truthfully, you could go to anyone from her old school and even the people that hardly knew her could tell you enough about her argument skills to make your head spin.

"That depends," Kaiba said with a smirk. "Are you going to give me phone back?"

That caused Kisara to look down at her shirt, a wide smile playing across her face as she shook her head. "I think I'll hold onto it for a while."

"Let me rephrase." Kaiba said as he crawled towards her, his cheeks flushed with the fever still. "Are you going to _give _me my phone, or am I going to _take_ my phone?"

"You wouldn't," she said, sitting determinedly where she was.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked with a raise of his brow.

That caused Kisara to shrink back away from him a bit. Then a bit more. And then a lot more. Pretty soon, it was Kaiba chasing Kisara around the room that, by the way, was filled with sofa's, desks, and all sorts of other various things that were easy to trip over. And trip she did. Right over a sofa.

Immediately giving Kaiba the victory over her.

"One more chance," he said as he crawled over her. "Give me the phone."

With a blush that blended in perfectly with her fever flushed cheeks, she shook her head. Without even a moments hesitation, Kaiba lifted the pale girl up where she lay and placed her on the bed.

"Force it is then," he said with a smirk and dipped his head down, his lips connecting with hers…

* * *

><p>By the time Kisara had woken up again, it was already noon of the next day. With a light smile she turned her head to see blue. Again.<p>

"How is it that you're always awake before me?" She asked, knowing already that it was Seto next to her.

"I don't sleep quite as much as you do." Was his simple reply.

"Obviously," she said with her light smile growing a bit wider. At that moment, a blush decided to burn with her, still fever bitten cheeks as she remembered what had happened the previous day. Was this cold _ever _going to go away? She hoped not.

* * *

><p>The soft <em>pitter patter <em>of the rain against the window snapped Kisara out of her daze for about the thousandth time that day. Due to Kaiba still being sick, the doctor (and Mokuba) absolutely refused to allow him to contaminate any other room with his germs. (His bedroom was cleaned up when he went to school.) So, he had to stay in the room with Kisara. And much to her dismay, Kisara _wasn't_ allowed to go outside into the rain.

So instead, she only watched it fall against the glass as Kaiba scribbled furiously on papers as he sat next to her on the sofa she had tripped over the day before. Both of them clothed, also to Kisara's dismay. An arm wrapped around Kisara's waist as a head rested gently on her shoulder.

Another blush burned into her cheeks as she turned her head slightly to look at the CEO. Papers laid by his side with a pen resting on top as the young CEO himself had his eyes closed with his head resting on her shoulder. Granted, he didn't get much sleep the previous night. He had been up working. _Despite_ his cold.

A stupid thing to do in her opinion. But she wasn't the one keeping a gaming company from going under, so she had no place to argue. If he wanted to waste his precious sleep time working, that would be his doing and choice. Though Kisara could probably think of hundreds upon hundreds of reasons to argue with his choice, she didn't.

'_Things seem to be going well for you.'_

'Oh, so _now_ you show up.' Kisara said with a mental roll of her eyes.

'_So you _wanted_ me to interrupt?'_

'Your point has been proven.'

She could feel the smirk the dragon was casting, even as her arm began to buzz with a funny feeling after Kaiba had been asleep for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: I owe you all an apology. It took me long to write this chapter and it's not even very long. so I'm _**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ sorry. I promise to try to write more. I really really do. And if there's not one or two updates every month, then I'll owe you guys another apology and the guilt'll eat me alive! So, again, sorry for the wait. Don't hate me!


	13. Don't Rely On Honesty

**I need a disclaimer, so here's me, disclaiming. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :( Sadly**

* * *

><p>"<em>No one ever said the choice was yours, girl!" A harsh voice spoke.<em>

"_Please!" Kisara begged. "Please don't!" She couldn't see the person standing over the cage she was trapped in. She saw his blue and cream colored robes. And she heard his voice. A haunting, chilling voice that would forever be in her mind. Well, however long forever was going to last now._

"_Your time is up." The voice said with a hint of an audible smirk. "Good bye, Kisara."_

_Then without warning, the cage began tipping. "No!" Kisara shouted. "Please! You can't do this!"_

"_I think you'll find I can," the voice said and kicked the top of the cage. The last thing she saw before she went into the water was the twisted grin on Aknadin's face._

_The river was freezing. If she didn't die from lack of breath, it would definitely be from the chill. She wanted to scream for help. She wanted to scream so much. But that would take all her air. Then she'd only die faster. The Nile was surprisingly deep as well. Even after a few moments she could still feel the cage sinking down._

_Her fingers slipped as she tried to find a way out of the metal prison, her attempts failing ultimately. As much as it hurt, she kept her eyes open in the water for as long as she could until her entire world began to black out._

_Some time passed. She didn't know how much specifically. But time passed. Her knowing that, meant that she couldn't be dead. Right? Dead people didn't have throbbing headaches. Or some odd ache in their left forearm. Or damp hair._

_So she couldn't be dead._

_After a few attempts, she opened her sapphire eyes to have them looking directly into brown ones. Only she didn't talk. She just laid there until she felt warm breath on her face. _

"_You don't have to be so close," she said, finally speaking. _

"_Just had to make sure you were still alive." A familiar voice spoke, the face still not moving._

"_You _really_ don't have to be so close," she said again._

"_I know," the voice said again but still didn't move. Only when she caught glimpse of a scar around the right eye did she realize who it was._

"_Why did you save me, Bakura?"_

"_You don't need to die," he answered simply._

_Without warning there were lips on hers, causing her to gasp in surprise-_

Kisara sat up with a start, the thick red comforter in a heap at the foot of the bed along with the sheets. A nightgown was twisted around her pale form. Only then did a question form in her mind. Where was she? After a few minutes of looking around, she didn't remember. At least not until she heard the '_clack clack clack' _of fingers moving rapidly across a keyboard. Only then did she remember.

She was still at Seto's house.

And she had a nightmare. Great. Just great. Chances were she had probably screamed in her sleep when the cage fell into the river. And she was probably gasping for breath when she woke up. No matter what had happened, the typing had stopped and a head was turned to look at her from where a body sat on the couch.

The moonlight pooling in the window allowed her to see the person face enough to see an expression that asked if she was alright. She simply feigned a smile at the other and after a few moments, he had began typing again.

That was close. Having Seto catch her in a nightmare wasn't exactly her idea of fun. Though he didn't seem like he ever cared, he did. And the caring side of him was so familiar to her, it was scary. Though the day she'd admit that to anyone would never come. Not in a million years.

* * *

><p>The first thing Yugi Motou realized when he saw Kaiba and Kisara walk into the classroom a week later was that Kaiba <em>almost<em> appeared to be smiling. Even if it was just faintly and barely there. It was a smile. The second thing he noticed, was that aside from that one time at the recording studio, he hadn't talked to Kisara. Well, nothing aside from

"Hi Kisara," "Hi Yugi," "How are you?" "Fine." "How's life?" and then she would stop replying. So they would only have awkward conversations with her, meaning that everyone, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Tèa, and pretty much everyone in the school aside from a few teachers had only awkward conversations with her.

Yugi planned to change that.

"Joey, will you help me with something?" Yugi asked, turning his gaze from the alleged 'couple' and to his friend.

"Well sure Yug, with what?" The blonde asked in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"We need to talk with Kisara." The shorter one said simply.

"About?"

"Doesn't she look like that one girl from the memory world?" Yugi asked after a quick moment of thinking. "You know, the one you tried saving?"

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Exactly!" Yugi shouted triumphantly before the other had time to finish talking. "So we need to see if she remembers that!"

"She's with Kaiba though," Joey said, his inclining towards the two sitting beside each other in the back of the room. Lately, no one had been sitting back there. Rumor's were that the back row in pretty much every class belonged to Kaiba, and that Kisara was most likely to be killed in her sleep if she kept sitting back there with him. Even though Yugi didn't believe in things like that, he still made sure to not sit back there. It was better not to risk it, just in case.

Currently, Kaiba was typing away at his laptop while Kisara was frowning at what she was seeing over his shoulder. Almost all eyes were on the two, everyone wondering the same thing. So Tèa decided to be the brave one before Yugi could.

The female brunette walked over to the white haired female and sat in a desk beside her, seeming to try to strike up a situation. So Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walked over to join.

"Sure…?" Kisara replied in confusion to whatever it was that Tèa had asked.

"Hey there!" Yugi said cheerfully, earning a look of confusion from Kisara.

"Umm… hi," the girl said uncertainly.

"How are you?" Yugi asked, immediately wishing he could take it back. Chances were, this conversation was bound to turn out like all the others had.

"Fine, I guess…" Kisara answered, her eyes seeming to look to Kaiba for a brief flash of a moment.

"So, Kisara," Tèa cut in when she saw how doomed the conversation was going to end up. "Do you play Duel Monster's?"

"I'm pretty sure just about everyone does," Kisara replied uncertainly.

"Do you know where Duel Monster's originated?" Tèa asked with an innocent look on her face. Either she had heard Yugi talking to Joey, or she had thought of asking the other herself. Either way, Yugi was glad he didn't have to ask.

"Egypt, right?" Kisara asked , obviously not sure.

"Uh huh. People had Ka's that were monster's." the brunette said with a smile. Only Yugi caught the irritated sigh that followed Kaiba's glare. The glare straight at the female who was still talking. "Some had strong monsters, and some had weak monsters. I think one had one that was stronger than the Egyptian Gods." At the mention of the Gods, Kisara flinched.

"Uh huh? Well that's fascinating and all-" Kisara began but was cut off by Tèa's excited speaking.

"I hear that one had a Blue Eyes White Dragon monster, and a certain Priest fell in love with her-"

"She doesn't care about-" Kaiba cut the chattering girl off, only to be cut off himself from the sound of a head thumping against a desk.

"Really, I don't care about Egypt." Kisara said, her voice a bit muffled due to the fact that it was her head that had hit against the desk, and hadn't moved off of it. "That was five thousand, frickin' years ago. It doesn't matter to me because it's got _absolutely_ nothing to do with the present."

Yugi knew one thing for sure now. That comment from the timid, quiet, shy girl, was very surprising. And no one, especially Kaiba, had expected her to say anything like that.

"If you're here to talk only about what might, or might not have happened sixty-five lifetimes ago, then you should just move on to your next victim." Kisara finished as she raised her head with a pointed glare at two. Wait, that didn't make sense, there was Tèa, Yugi, and…. No one. Joey and Tristan had ditched the two with the two people that caused more rumors in the school, newspapers, and magazines than a single celebrity did. Nice to know that they cared.

* * *

><p>The situation was worse than what Kisara would've hope for. If she had only listened to the dragon then she wouldn't be acting like a total jerk to some people who were only trying to be friendly. But she really couldn't let anyone know that she <em>did<em> care. And that she _did_ know the entire history of Duel Monster's. Especially the fact that she had been living through the past sixty-five lifetimes, with the dragon. But because of her ignoration, she had to act completely different from how she normally would.

Yugi, Tèa, _and _Kaiba stared at her incredulously. She would've been too in full honesty. Yelling at people was only one thing on the list of things she otherwise wouldn't have done in those few minutes. Honestly, her head hurt now. Not that she'd admit it.

"Besides," she continued dreadfully. "This isn't history class, this is English. And I never asked for a lecture on Egypt. If I wanted to know about there, I would've accepted the abroad studying scholarship to go there."

Yugi just stared at her, his expression: astonished. The white haired female was almost scared to look at the brunettes on either side of her.

"Well?" She asked, sounding more and more like her dragon would by the second. "Why are you still here?" Kisara felt Kaiba move a bit to her right before stopping and watching the other two walk away in shock.

"Well that was….scary," the brunette on her right said as soon as the other's were gone.

"I, am so dead," Kisara panicked as she laid her forehead on her arms on the desk.

"Well on the bright side, I don't think they're going to bother you again," Kaiba said thoughtfully with a teasing smirk at the girl.

"That doesn't make it any better," she groaned, her voice sounding muffled from being buried within the pink fabric of her uniform sleeves.

Kaiba placed a hand on her shoulder with a chuckle. "If I could tell them off like that, I definitely would," he said as she turned her head to look at him.

"But you have to uphold your reputation as the cold CEO of a major company," she finished for him before burying her face back into her arms and mumbling something that sounded like "Lucky no one knows who I am yet."

* * *

><p>Mokuba Kaiba was absolutely, one hundred percent sure of it. After all, what else could possibly work? It wasn't as if any others would work. He had been testing it all day long before deciding it.<p>

The carpet would be red.

Though why he was thinking about carpet colors at the moment was beyond him. There were _so_ many other things that he could've been doing at that moment. But he wasn't. He was thinking of carpet. Mokuba had snuck a peek into his brother's room a few times before and saw the coolest things in there.

There were giant paintings of dragon's on the wall, and on the carpet, and the room was so _organized_. Unlike the younger Kaiba's room….Mokuba was actually lucky if he could walk into the room without tripping over the sofa that was so 'conveniently' placed in the center of the room. It was terrible for when Mokuba wanted late snacks.

So he was going to reorganize the room. With a red carpet. Bright red preferably. That would look the best. Then it would match with the rest of his room. Bright colors.

"Master Mokuba?" A maid asked, snapping the small teen from his thoughts as he looked at the woman. Tall, red hair, brown eyes, and the most nervous look on her face. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?"

"D-dinner's ready," the maid said with a bow to the young boy.

"Great!" Mokuba exclaimed in excitement as he jumped up from where he was seated on the floor and ran past the maid. It wasn't that he was excited for dinner. While the chef was a great one that always did a good job on cooking the meals, Mokuba always found that he was more excited to sit down at the table. Because for the past few weeks, his brother had been there with him.

There he was. Mokuba Kaiba. The person that most people, and fangirls, envied the most. He got pretty much anything he wanted without hesitation coming from the person saying yes. While any object could be his for the asking, not anyone's attention could be. There was one person he never got to have the attention of often. So he valued each and every moment with his brother.

For the first time in almost ten years though, Seto was at the table before Mokuba. He was just sitting there. Two plates of food on the table, one in front of the young CEO and the other in front of a seat next to him.

"Finally," Seto declared with a smirk. That made Mokuba smile. Almost nothing could ruin that moment. Ah, who was he kidding? Nothing could. It was a surprise to see Seto home and waiting for Mokuba to come to the table to eat with him. And it was something Mokuba was hoping would happen more often.

* * *

><p>Kisara sat on the couch in her apartment. It almost seemed like it was something you'd find someone from the Ancient times skeleton in, compared to where she had just spent the last week. The wall was crumbling in multiple places, and the carpet was beginning to tear up on the floor, while the couch was flat and seemed overused. But she had bought the piece of furniture in America and had been using it since she was ten or thirteen. If she looked inside the cushions, she would probably find everything she had lost over the years. And if she tore the bottom of it out, she would "find" the money her step-father had been hiding in there for her over the years.<p>

The only thing that bothered her about the apartment though, wasn't the condition it was in, but rather how dim it seemed. The person that owned the building had just put new light bulbs in every apartment, but it still seemed too dim. And the other thing she didn't like too much was the fact that there was a familiar stranger standing in her kitchen.

When she had gotten back from school, she changed into a tank top and a pair of short shorts, thinking that no one was going to visit, or call her. But she was wrong. Bakura had been there for hours upon hours now, and he hadn't even gone to school that day.

Kisara's eyes glanced at the watch on her wrist and decided in a spilt second that she was tired. So she walked to her bedroom with the intent of going to sleep. While Bakura hadn't talked to her today, he was just there. Just walking around, going through her stuff, and leaving to the store when he found that her pantry and fridge were, literally, _empty_.

Really, she saw no point in having food around if she wasn't going to eat. The most she would eat would be lunch at the school, or food at a restaurant if she found the time to go in one. At home, she was always too busy to eat.

At school she had been lost in her thoughts all day. She considered herself lucky that no one knew who she was yet, but she wasn't referring to being the adopted daughter of Pegasus, she was more referring to the different identities she had everywhere she went. While pretty much everywhere had a name that started with a K, it was a different name for basically everywhere she went. Some places knew her as she was, Kisara, while others knew her as Kaori, or Kasumi, or Kazuko, or Kiyoko and so on.

The most she could hope for while she fell asleep was that Seto wouldn't find out about any of those.

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba was sick of it. Work was full of whining little babies that were complaining about everything. Game shops kept demanding more of the income of selling his products, and he would always threaten to find other shops to sell the products and then they would drop the subject for a few hours. So he had gone home early that day.<p>

Mokuba had certainly seemed happy about that. He had made the CEO watch multiple, weird movies and play many video games. After about five or six hours, the younger brother had decided he was going to bed. So the older one was sitting on the bed in his room, just taking in the appearance. A Blue Eyes White Dragon on the carpet, and a few dragon's on his walls.

He really didn't get why his brother found the room so interesting. Everything was pushed against the walls aside from a few white sofa's. By the door was nothing, but by the bed was a nightstand on either side, and after moving along the wall by the window's that had a sofa or two and a dresser, a desk sat in the corner with stacks of paper and a laptop. Then there was a doorway that led into a bathroom. If one were to walk into the bathroom, a closet would break off to the right, while the toilet and shower were to the left.

In the other corner of the room was another dresser that held nothing in it. Then there was nothing up to the door again. Most everything in the room was either black, white, blue, or whatever color's his closet was.

To him, it wasn't all that important what color's his room was. He didn't spend nearly as much time in it as Mokuba did with his. Mokuba could do absolutely anything he wanted, and have anything he wanted. But he never asked for anything. It almost made Seto feel guilty.

And then it made him wonder what Mokuba did. Did he have a girlfriend? Did he spend his time with his friends? Did he study? Did he blow off school? What did he do?

While he could sit there and ponder that all night, he didn't. He had fallen asleep only ten to twenty minutes after wondering that. But the dream would haunt him.

* * *

><p><em>Priest Seto walked through the temple towards the sick wing. Too often people got too ill for their healing abilities and had to rely on Priest Mahaad and his apprentice. But that day's healing was taking too long and the Pharaoh wanted to see everyone of his court.<em>

"_Mana! You're supposed to pay attention to things like that!" He heard the magician criticize the apprentice._

"_I'm sorry!" The female said with a sigh. "But you were yelling and I couldn't think!"_

"_That's no excuse!" Seto chose that moment to interject. _

"_The Pharaoh has required his court's audience," he told the other Priest. _

"_By chance, can you tell him that's not possible?"_

"_He won't like that."_

"_Mana cast another spell." Immediately, Seto ducked for his safety._

"_You need to keep her on a leash!" He shouted as he walked out the room and slowly made his way to his room. Everything was exhausting and he couldn't take it anymore. He would just go lie down for a bit and someone could fetch him if he was needed._

_As it turned out, he was needed before he even made it to his room. A messenger had pulled him off and told him something that made him lose any appetite, and any need to sleep at all. Apparently there had been sightings of the White Beast throughout the desert, the same White Beast that had helped him when he had helped that one outcast girl._

_And over a hundred of the palace guards had fallen victim to it. The Pharaoh had ordered attack on it, only to have all but two of the guards be killed. The only thing the guards could tell about the creature, was that the host was a pale woman that seemed like she had no idea what she was doing._

_Later when the Priest had asked for a description of what the woman looked like, the guards had told him white skin, white hair and blue eyes. The description matched the outcast girl he had saved before, but she had seemed innocent and like she couldn't hurt someone even if she was handed a blade and a person to kill._

_And then he couldn't help but wondering if being lost in the desert had turned her into a killer. That was what ran through his mind as the Pharaoh spoke._

"…_an outcast everywhere," were the words that snapped the Priest from his daze. Everywhere? Be hated everywhere? He wouldn't be able to even consider that possibility. By orders, everyone had to treat some woman they didn't know as an enemy._

_After the Pharaoh had excused the court, Seto ran immediately to his room and changed out of his customary robes, and into commoner's clothes, ragged cloths that draped loosely on his form, and a hat to hide his face. Then carefully, he snuck his way out of the palace. He found that he liked being in the village more than the palace. He had already seen everywhere in the palace and couldn't find anything else to do, and the village felt comfortable to him._

_Instead of taking his usual route around the village and speaking with all the commoners as if he was one of them, he took a walk through the abandoned buildings in the village. There was certainly more shaded, and cool places there. That would allow him to think. Or so he thought. After walking along for only a few moments, he saw her._

_Skin as white and delicate as the snow that never fell, and hair that travelled well past what most woman would've allowed on themselves. Her eyes were closed, and one of her hands were clamped tightly over a spot on her arm, though her hair was covering over her entire torso and laying in the sand around her._

_So he would pretend like he didn't know of what the Pharaoh said. The last thing the poor girl needed was for someone to rat her out and get her abused again. From the looks of it, she had gone through a stoning not too many days ago. _

"_Excuse me?" The Priest asked, her body flinching immediately and curling into a huddled form._

"_Please, I can't take anymore," she whispered quietly, her voice hoarse, as though she hadn't had water in a while._

"_What are you talking about? Can't take what?" He asked as if he didn't know what she was saying. But that was a terrible lie. He knew exactly what she was talking about._

"_It hurts," she said softly."But they don't stop. They keep throwing the stones, and tossing objects at me. And then they chase me and try to catch me for the Pharaoh's reward."_

"_So you're the White Beast everyone's been speaking about?" Seto asked with fake curiosity, taking the silence that hung in the air as a yes. "Then why don't you stop them? Can't you just kill people with your creature? They'd leave you alone then."_

"_Because I'm not a killer anymore," the girl said with a shake of her head. "I don't like taking lives, or injuring others."_

"_How do you care for your injuries?"_

"_I don't," she replied simply. "They all eventually heal over time."_

"_They could get infected if you just leave them though," he had no idea that she was hated enough to not be able to see a doctor to treat her wounds. True, she would have no way of paying the doctor for his troubles, but she still should've been allowed to get the injuries looked at._

"_You should probably go," she said instead of continuing to speak of her injuries. "If they find you with me they'll go after you too."_

_Instead of doing as she had told him to, he sat down directly next to her, their hips basically touching together. "I see nothing wrong with you, and no one will come here." He almost saw a smile crack onto her lips._

"_There's everything wrong with me," she said, holding a hand up for him to see. "I've lived here my whole life and it's never changed from this shade except for when it was purple and red."_

_He took her wrist in a loose grasp, earning a small wince from her. Turning her hand, he saw a few bruises corrupting the beautiful white skin on her wrist. The Priest had heard of a stoning that had commenced a day or two before, and how no matter what they threw at her, rocks or something else, she wouldn't cry. As it had turned out, tears had never spilled down her cheeks during any of the abuse at anytime._

"_The Pharaoh will get mad if he finds that you're talking to me," she said quietly when he had let loose of her hand. Looking up at the sun, he saw that the Pharaoh probably would be angry with him for disappearing without a trace and not being back yet._

"_Who cares what the Pharaoh has to say?" He did. He was sure to be punished for this. Though the Priest had saw that her eyes were open now, though he couldn't see them._

"_You… don't?"She asked in surprise._

"_Of course not," he said, shaking his head. "He's only another person." At that her head turned to him, big blue eyes staring at him in disbelief. His own eyes were blue, but hers had something to them that made his heart jump. It may have been the way they looked contrasted against her skin, but whatever it was, it was amazing._

"_You're going to burn to a crisp if you stay out here in something as thin as that," he said after a moment, indicating to the dress she was wearing. It was a simple tanned color with sleeves that went to her wrists and the skirt going almost all the way up her legs, evidence clear that fabric had been torn from the skirt of the outfit for some reason. The comment seemed to have taken her in surprise, leaving her only blinking a few times._

_Looking at the sun again, he stood disappointedly. "I'm going to need to take my leave." She only nodded. "If I come here again tomorrow will I see you again?" She merely nodded again. Reaching up, he took the hat from his head and placed it on her head, earning only her blinking in surprise. "What's your name?" He asked, not expecting her to answer._

"_Kisara."_

_And with that, he walked away._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Okay, so I admit I could've been a bit less random in that. Or a lot. But I couldn't think! I started school again last week. (I know, so much for my all writing summer :P ) But if you're a person that's still reading this fanfic, Thank You! You guys are all awesome! I'll try for the next chapter as soon as I can... Don't give up on me!


	14. Cold Water

_**DISCLAIMER: EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_** DOES**

* * *

><p>What a terrible idea. How had Kisara even talked herself into this? This was crazy. If you put it technically though, Kisara wasn't to blame. Seto was. It was all Seto Kaiba's fault. But she couldn't blame the CEO for it… he was dragged into it too…. So it was Bakura's fault. Not the sweet little Ryou's, the thief. Kisara would blame him for all this.<p>

"Why do you all have to be here?" Seto groaned as he helped Kisara lay a blanket onto the carpeted ground.

"Mokuba invited us here," the one she had learned to call Joey answered. So Mokuba was to blame.

"Of course he did." Kisara grumbled under her breath as she tossed a few pillow's down onto the makeshift bed. Outside the snow only piled higher and higher, leaving everything in it's path a pure white color. The owner of Kisara's building had told her that it wasn't safe to stay in there with that much snow piling up since there was about eight stories in the building, and the sixth floor was getting leaky roofs. So she was staying at the Kaiba residence until it was okay to go back. But knowing that Seto was just on the other side of the wall (their rooms were beside each other) made it impossible for the albino to sleep. So she hadn't really. Which explained her bad mood.

Mokuba though, had invited the whole gang over to stay over a few nights during winter break. It only took a day with them though to drive a person insane. If she had to survive a few without going visibly mad , she would have to consider the knives in the kitchen as her scapegoat. And something told her that Seto wouldn't be at all against that idea if she threw it on the table.

When the bed was made –Seto decided that none of them would get to stay in the guest rooms, due to him not wanting anything to end up getting broken—Kisara began an ascent up the stairs. So desperately, she wanted to unpack her stuff and play around with the instruments, but since she wasn't staying permanently (that she knew of, at least) she wasn't going to unpack anything unless it was her clothes she was going to wear that day. Before she was brought into the huge castle of a house, the brunette had suggested that she get her stuff so it wouldn't get ruined in case the building was flooded. It was only two boxes of things that weren't instruments and recording thing s though.

He still hadn't seen the small dingy apartment though. She wouldn't allow it. Why in the world would he want to see a small, run down, shack looking place that she called a "house" when he lived in what appeared to be the most expensive home in Domino. In a way, it almost embarrassed her to think of him seeing it. It didn't take long before said brunette had wandered into her room, probably because he needed to escape the insanity that was happening on the first floor, but it could've been for other reasons too. She didn't know for sure.

"Are you being driven to insanity down there?" She asked as she scooted over on the bed. He sat beside her and leaned back onto the pillows before shaking his head.

"They drove me to that already," he said with a small hint of a smirk. The smirk was better than nothing.

"Oh no, maybe I should call the mental hospital," she teased, taking her phone into her hand.

"I'm way beyond any of their help now," he said with a small chuckle, pulling her down to lay with him.

Kisara cracked a small giggle and cuddled up to his side. Surprisingly, he was wearing black comfy sweats, and a plain white tee shirt that smelled of his cologne. It almost looked as if he was going to bed. But the female had never pictured him as one to wear something so… casual to sleep in. But nonetheless, she still liked the way it looked on him. The only thing that didn't really go with it though was a necklace he was wearing. Actually, he was always wearing it. It seemed like a duel monster card, but a button on the side revealed that it was only a locket. Mokuba always had a similar one on too.

So out of curiosity, she picked the pendant up and pressed the button on the side, the front flipping open to show a picture of what looked to be Mokuba when he was younger, a cute wide grin on his face. Judging by the quality of the picture, she guessed it was from when the two had lived in the orphanage still. Of course, the story Seto was telling also helped fuel that.

"… That picture was taken when Mokuba and I were still in the orphanage," he said, taking the locket from her hand and closing it carefully before tucking it into his shirt so it was out of sight.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would've been like if you hadn't challenged Gozoburo to that chess match?" Kisara asked after thinking for a moment. She had actually been wondering that for a long time now, and just now got the courage to ask it. In her mind, she saw that Seto and Mokuba would probably live in a small apartment, and Seto would be smiling a lot more often, and it wouldn't be like it was now. But Seto apparently thought differently.

"It would still be the same as it is now, except I'd probably not be a Kaiba, but rather some other major company owner," he said with a shrug. Kisara only nodded before taking that into thought.

What if Pegasus had been the one to adopt them instead? Then they'd belong to the man that owned the game he loved more than any. And the game he dominated in. And he wouldn't have had to try so hard to get where he is now. Pegasus probably would've just handed the position to him really. The owner of the Millennium Eye had tried to do so to her multiple times actually. Maybe Seto would smile more. Maybe Mokuba would get to spend more time with his brother. Those thoughts spun through her mind and soon, she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Freezing," was the only word the outcast said to the Priest as the water was dumped over her head again. <em>

"_It is from the Nile, now stop your complaining," said Priest scolded as he waited where he sat. Kisara had been taken into the palace in secret, known about only by the Priest, the Priestess and the Pharaoh. The before mentioned Priestess was given the task of bathing the stubborn outcast, and so that was what she was doing. Unfortunately, the girl wasn't exactly __cooperating very well. She tried to squirm away, and avoid the soap at all costs, though it was obvious she needed it._

_The outcast, the Priestess, the Priest, and the Pharaoh were all gathered in the Pharaoh's chambers –much to the court server's protesting—in the bathing quarters. The males were waiting off by the entrance of the room, while the two females were where the bath was taking place. They couldn't risk being caught though, so they couldn't warm the bathwater. So it was freezing cold, as the outcast had stated earlier. _

_Finally she ceased struggle and sat still as the Priestess Isis worked at a stubborn patch of dried blood on her back. Kisara was surprised that the Pharaoh was taking all this in stride, and allowing it though. The ruler was the one who had proclaimed her an outcast in the first place, and now she was in his living chambers. She couldn't figure out what had made him change his mind._

"_Cold!" Kisara screeched again as another pail of water was dumped over to wash away the soap on her back._

"_If you are going to protest, at least be more quiet about it. There _are_ people sleeping in this palace you know." Seto said with a roll of his eyes._

"_Oh boo hoo," she said sarcastically. "Poor them. They may find out that you two are keeping an outcast in the precious palace of Egypt."_

_Isis pour another final bucket of water over Kisara's head just to make certain she had cleaned her thoroughly before having the girl stand and wrapped in a cloth to dry off. Then she was clothed. The fabric was soft, and gentle against her skin. It appeared to be a cream shade, like the one that most the Priest's in the Pharaoh's court were dressed in. It went a bit below her knees, and ended at her elbows on the arms. _

_The Priestess guided her over to where the males sat, both of them standing as the women neared them. A small smile formed on Seto's lips, making a small shy one move to the pale girl's lips as her eyes looked to the ground. _

"_So what are the sleeping arrangements to be?" The Pharaoh asked, more to the ones of the court than to the girl. But that was surprising. She hadn't been expecting to be able to actually get to stay in the palace. She had actually thought they were going to send her back to some abandoned house in the village. But they were letting her stay?_

"_She can not stay in her own room, the guards would find her," said Isis._

"_What about in your room then, Isis?" Seto suggested with a shrug. _

"_No, guards check in regularly on me," the female said with a shake of her head. Kisara felt the urge to tell them she'd be fine just sleeping in the village, but it didn't seem as if she should._

"_Would she be okay staying in a room with Seto, or me then?" The Pharaoh asked. That made her raise her head. Seeing as he was the Pharaoh, no one could deny him that opinion, but the look on Seto's face told that he too was thinking the same thing. _

"_Do the guards enter either of your rooms at night?" Isis asked, almost hesitantly. Seto shook his head._

"_Unless I call for a guard, they don't come into my room," the male Priest said, looking to the Pharaoh._

"_They stand on the balcony, and in front of my door, but they never enter unless I call for them to," the ruler said simply, his arms crossing over his chest, as an act that he was superior to the Priest, or if it was indignantly. _

"_Then tonight she can stay with the Pharaoh, and tomorrow night, she will stay with Seto." Isis said decidedly. "Then she will choose the following nights."_

"_The following nights?" Kisara asked in confusion, almost not recognizing her own voice when she heard it. _

"_Of course," the Pharaoh said."Why would we just leave you out in the sand?"_

'Again, that is,_' the dragon retorted into her head._

"_That's very kind of you," she said. _

_Really, she was a bit stunned. She hadn't really ever been offered a hand of kindness. And now that she had, she didn't know what to do with it. She didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of the sudden change in personality the Pharaoh had. Last time, when she had seen him in the view of the prisoner in front of the Pharaoh's court, it had been Seto to plead her innocent of whatever she had done. And he hadn't even heard the crimes she had committed. _

_The Pharaoh was beyond upset with him, and yelled quite a bit. The difference between that one, and this one was vast. It was almost scary. Isis walked around behind the girl and used a small piece of string to tie her hair back into a ponytail, just to keep the wet hair from her face. Then the Priestess and the Priest moved from the room silently after bowing to the Pharoah._

_Said Pharaoh, took her hand and gently pulled her toward the bed when the two of the court had left, pulling a blush to her cheeks as well. The bed was vast as well. It was hard to believe that only one person ever slept in it. It was maybe big enough to fit ten villagers and for each of them to have leg room. Kisara was allowed the left half of the vast bed, and the Pharaoh claimed the right side._

_A mental line was drawn, and neither were allowed to pass said line. So neither did. But all throughout the night, the girl continuously woke and looked to the sleeping Pharaoh. There was just no way this could be the same person she had seen in the throne room that one day. He was too kind. But there was always the chance that this would always be temporary, and that one time she would make the wrong move, and then he would snap and she would be cast off into the desert again. So she would typically try to not doing anything he didn't want._

_Soon the sun rose, and both were out of the bed, but Kisara had been removed much earlier. While the guards had been switching shifts, Seto had snuck Kisara from the Pharaoh's room. Then she was taken to his room where she was covered in a scarf that covered her hair from sight, and hung over her face enough that one could see her skin tone. Over the dress she had been clothed in last night, was now a longer one that was styled to covered her arms, and her hands while the length hung to the ground and the slippers were designed to hide her feet from anyone's sight._

"_Stuffy," she said to the Priest with a mocking cough. It was still the chilly morning and she was almost as she was in the shade during the high noon._

"_Safe," he contradicted. "As far as anyone is concerned, you are a doctor here."_

"_And the poor medics wear these clothes?"_

"_Yes, they do. But they do not complain about it."_

"_But won't someone see my face?"_

"_Not if the hood stays on like it is supposed to."_

_A sigh left her lips. So she would have to be a doctor the entire time she was here, and only three people, not including her, would know the actual truth. Her head nodded._

"_Alright, I will play doctor. So long as no one questions my methods." _

"_No one questions a doctor except another doctor."_

_She nodded again a simple understanding._

_Carefully, not long later, the Priest helped the outcast to the infirmary before he left to the throne room where the Pharaoh would be waiting now._

_The day passed by slowly, Kisara being summoned to work as the doctor only twice before the night approached. When the day was over, the Pharaoh and the Priest had pulled her from the infirmary and into Seto's room. Now she was out of the clothes she had been dressed in that morning, and was back into the simple gown she was given last night._

"_You seemed like you did well with the cover you were given today," the Priestess said with a smile when she could. "The people you helped asked for you again tomorrow."_

"_Congratulations, Kisara." The Pharaoh said with a smile._

_The pale female was a bit confused why she was being congratulated, but she accepted it anyway. She had seen five people today while she was called twice, and they were all really kind and patient with her. So she would have to thank them tomorrow._

_It wasn't long before the two that didn't belong vanished from the room, leaving the pale female, and the blue eyed male in the room together. Kisara was placed into the bed first, to see how much room she would take up. Not very surprisingly, she didn't take nearly as much as one would have expected. The most that happened when both were on the bed at the same time on their backs was Seto's arm hung down._

_That fact just made Kisara feel smaller than she normally did. But it didn't take long before both the male and the female had fallen asleep, Seto having rolled onto his side with his arms wrapped around the girl sometime in the night._

* * *

><p>AN: **I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM JUST NOW UPDATING WITH SUCH A TERRIBLE, LAZY UPDATE! MY LAPTOP **

**THAT I HAVE EVERYTHING SAVED ON ONLY WORKS ON A CHARGER, AND MY CHARGER GOT LOST AND I **

**COULDN'T WRITE ANYTHING WITHOUT IT BECAUSE I AM WEIRD AND INSIST THAT ALL THIS FANFIC HAS TO **

**BE WRITTEN IN THE SAME WORD DOCUMENT OR I WILL GO INSANE. SO, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE **

**AGAIN SOON BECAUSE I OWE YOU GUYS NOW! AGAIN, I'M SORRY! MY OTHER FANFIC WILL BE UPDATED **

**(hopefully) BY THE END OF THE WEEK (if I can think...) AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY!**


	15. Snake Bite

_The day was boring. Very very boring. There was the usual routine of criminals being brought forth, and their Ka's extracted for their crimes. But that was it. The Pharaoh had nothing else to do, but sit on the throne and watch his court stand around him. A small sigh fell from his lips as his head looked to his advisor standing beside him. The look on his face showed absolute boredom as well as most of the Court. _

_It was a few moments later before another criminal was brought into the room for judgment. But the Preist's and Priestess would take care of it. So there was still nothing he could do. It didn't take long for the time to pass and the man was thrown into prison. Then the room was silent and still again…. Except for one sound. No one seemed alarmed though, so that told the Pharaoh that nothing was really wrong. Perhaps he was only being paranoid._

_But a moment later the sound came again, a bit louder though. Yet still, no one else seemed to hear it. His amethyst shaded eyes looked around quickly, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. So what was that sound? It only took a moment for him to figure out after that thought._

"_Pharaoh!" The advisor beside him shouted in panic, but by the time the man had spoken, it was too late. Reptilian jaws clamped onto the ruler's ankle, fangs sinking in deep. Immediately a wave of nausea rushed over the king as his eyes looked down and saw a sand shaded rattlesnake clamped tightly onto his leg. The first instinct of his was to shout in pain as the venom was injected into him. The surrounding Court had the snake away and destroyed only a moment after the Pharaoh's shout._

"_Someone get the doctor ready to treat him!" Seto ordered as he moved over and lifted the male into his arms. Immediately four guards ran off in a sprint to the doctor's office. _

_Bored. Kisara was so very bored. She had actually been sitting on the floor drawing out a plan of what to do that day. It did not involve taking care a poisoned Pharaoh though. Four guards burst into the room shouting something the albino had no success in figuring out. Then only a moment later, Priest Seto swept into the room with the Pharaoh in his arms. _

"_Where is the doctor?" He demanded immediately as he set the ruler onto a bed in the room. _

"_He went into the village to get supplies," the girl replied, rushing over to the two quickly. "What happened?"_

"_Rattlesnake…throne room," the Pharaoh choked out to his best ability. _

"_How much longer do you suspect the medic to be?" The Priest asked a bit nervously. _

"_Too long." Kisara replied after looking at the wound for a moment. Around the two holes in the ankle, a swelling was beginning to take place, and a gross puss substance was beginning to leak out. Though she cringed inwardly at the sight, the outcast was careful to keep calm and walk over a shelf with supplies on it. She had been bitten by more than her fair share of rattlesnakes, and knew exactly how long it took for the poison to take control in the bloodstream and carry to the heart. While she had treated many of the bites on herself, and on others, Kisara found her mind blanking immediately. She had no clue what most of the medicines here even were. Or how she was supposed to use them. _

_A crushed green looking substance was inside a small bottle. She recognized that as what the doctor had often fed to the patients to numb the pain a bit so he could work on the injuries. Another bottle contained a grainy white substance. That, she recognized as something each medical facility in Egypt had. It was used to help with swelling. She had used it all the time on other people. It took only a few moments more before she found other supplies and medicine's she would need. _

_Quickly, the female tore a strip of fabric and tied it a bit about the wound. That would be about where the venom had spread to so far. With the blood no longer able to flow through there—for the fabric was tied pretty tightly—it began to ooze slowly from the two puncture wounds in the ankle. Instantly, the Pharaoh was wincing in pain. The Priest, had just taken a seat and was watching the procedure carefully. It was almost if Kisara could sense that he did not completely trust her to be doing what she was. _

_A few steps later, the Pharaoh was calmed down a bit, and his leg was completely numb to his feel. Which was what the albino needed. Carefully, she drew up the blade needed and began to slow and precisely make a small incision into the leg over the wound marks. She could almost be seen shuddering a bit as the skin became easier to push away. Now the poisoned blood was able to leave the wound much quicker, and Kisara could do what she was dreading the most. _

_One thing that had been most common for Egyptian rattle snakes was weak teeth. And when the snake had been yanked away from the Pharaoh, (Seto had told her the story of what happened) one of the fangs of the creature had been lodged beneath the skin. Not really wanting to do this task, Kisara drew up her large, baggy sleeves to her elbows and carefully reached into the growing puddle of blood. This step was normally what stopped the effect of the numbing treatment and made people freak out._

_The knife had just been cleanly wiped. The metallic scent of blood was chokingly strong, making her cringe both inwardly and outwardly as her finger pricked on one of the ends of the broken tooth. Fighting an urge to look away, she moved her finger to the side of the object and used her thumb to try and pull it out. Immediately the more important of the male's shouted in pain, sitting up quickly. The tooth hadn't moved at all. It was lodged too deep into the tissue. _

_Not wanting to cut deeper into the tissue though, Kisara did what had always made her skin crawl. Her fingers moved to just around the tooth and pressed down against the tissue around, like what one might do to a sticker stuck in their foot, or palm, making the Pharaoh begin to freak out more. Priest Seto was now doing the job she had normally done during these procedures: Keeping the patient's arms back so they would not interfere with the process. Clenching her teeth tightly together, she continued with her work, the object beginning to dislodge itself from his leg. A few moments later, the tooth was in one of her blood covered hands, the other hand was pressing rags onto the now deeper wound to help with the blood. Kisara could almost swear that the Pharaoh was on the verge of tears now._

"_I apologize, Pharaoh," she said softly as she pressed the rags more against the cut and dropped the tooth onto the tray of supplies. Quickly after setting away the tooth, the albino pulled another powder up and began to spread it on a clean bandage. Then as she allowed the wound to continue to bleed into the rag, she wetted another in water. After waiting a few moments, she pulled the now red rag away and pressed the wet clean rag against it a bit to clean up the skin around it. When she was done with that, she pressed the medicated bandage around it and secured it as gently as she could._

"_Come see me tomorrow and we'll sew it closed when we know for sure the infected blood is gone. Do not walk on it for a few days, and come see me if it still hurts by the time of the full moon," she advised as she dutifully began to wash the blood off of her hands before passing a drink of water with another powder in it to the ruler. When he took the glass with shaky hands, the outcast began to clean up from the procedure. Bloodied rags went in a small sack for the servants to wash. Medicine's went back in their places upon the shelves. The tooth went in a small jar for the actual doctor to dispose of when he returned_

Kisara awoke with a shudder. What a terrible dream. Never once had she ever thought about being a doctor. Now the job choice appealed to her even less after that.

"_What? A bit of blood got you squeamish?"_ The dragon asked with a small snicker of amusement.

"What does it matter to you?" she replied with a small yawn. A quick glance at the clock beside the bed made her want to get up even less. It was eleven' o'clock in the morning. That meant that Seto had left to work already. But it also made her a bit hopeful. Maybe it meant that Mokuba and the gang of other's had left already. The wishful thinking jinxed her though, making it so that when Kisara walked down the grand staircase and into the kitchen, everyone was still there for some reason. Didn't they have anything better to be doing right then? Something other than just sitting there and staring at empty plates.

"_Maybe if you're quiet, then they won't notice you,_" the ever-so-helpful dragon suggested just as Yugi turned his head to look at the albino female.

"Look, it's Kisara," he said, drawing the attention of everyone else there.

"_So much for that plan,_" the creature said with a heavy sigh, just as Kisara was thinking.

"Oh, hey Kisara!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully

"Hey Mokuba!" She replied with a feigned happiness. Even though she had just slept nearly whole morning away, her head was throbbing. She just figured it was the blood from her dream though. That red, sticky stuff always made her squeamish.

"Can we talk to you about something?" Yugi asked hopefully. With her luck, that '_something_' would be what they were trying to talk about at school. Egypt. Yet her mouth seemed to move on her own.

"Sure," her voice said, though it wasn't her doing the speaking. At least, it didn't feel like it. Her whole body felt light, and almost as though she was just floating through the movements. Slowly, she made her way over to the table and sat in a chair beside Tèa.

"First though," Joey's voice said. "Promise you won't get mad and start giving yourself brain damage again." Kisara only nodded a bit in response.

"Remember when we were at school? And started mentioning Egypt?" The sole female of the group asked. Kisara only nodded. If she spoke, some people probably wouldn't have been too happy. Or happy at all actually…

"And the Priest and the dragon-" one began, but was cut off by the albino woman.

"The Priest was Seto, and my past life form hosted the Blue Eyes White Dragon like I still do now. I know all this already. The dragon has even been drilling it into my head for the past few nights. Did you know I was a doctor in the Palace for a while? Or that I saved the Pharaoh's life when he got bitten by a rattle snake because his guards were incompetent and didn't catch it going into the throne room? And did you know that the '_evil_' Bakura everyone hates actually _did _have a heart for most his lifetime?" She interrupted, her voice quieting a bit the further she got into her speech. "I don't need you all to tell me something I know already. Your facts are probably wrong though, considering you have the nameless Pharaoh with you that brought all of us back here. He doesn't have his memories, so I don't need him to tell me what I remember crystal clearly."

Everyone kept silent and stared at the girl for a moment, in both awe, and surprise. While they knew that she remembered a lot of her past, they didn't expect her to snap at them like she did. Now, no one really knew what to do. What _could_ they do?

"So that's why you got mad at us at school?" Tèa asked curiously. "Because you already knew it all?"

Kisara only nodded. After that, there was a long silence that followed. No one really knew what to do, so one by one they all stood from the table and followed a somehow super enthusiastic Mokuba from the kitchen, leaving Kisara there. But she had no idea what to do. Trying to keep mind off her most recent dream, it wandered to what she had just said to the group. Now what was she going to do?

'_Maybe you should take Pegasus up on his offer,'_ the dragon said, startling the blue eyed woman at the mention of her least favorite person. Hate, she had begun to figure, was too strong of a word though. She didn't hate Pegasus. She was just constantly annoyed with him, and his stupid way of doing things.

But it wasn't only that reason. There was more. He had a Millennium Item. But it wasn't just any Millennium Item he had, it was the Millennium Eye. The object that belonged to the person who had killed her when she was only seventeen in Egypt. He killed her because he was trying to kill his son. And yet she didn't hate Akhenadin for it. She pitied him more than anything.

She knew that it hadn't actually been him that was trying to kill Seto, it was darkness within him. He had allowed Zorc into him, which opened a window of darkness into his heart. It was the darkness within his own soul that wanted his son to be the Pharaoh. And would do anything to get that task done. He knew that Kisara would jump in the way to protect Seto, so he had risked everything.

And she didn't hate him for it. She hated that Pegasus had the item he wielded though. Kisara couldn't get herself to look at it. It forced a stinging pain in her stomach each time she looked at him, and a raw ache in the place the shadow bullet had hit her so many thousands of years ago.

Kisara supposed that she had every right to hate the both of them, but she couldn't quite bring herself to… For some reason. Yet somehow a part of her knew that it was only a temporary thing. She knew that once Pegasus did one thing to mess up, her feeling would change completely. Now she just had to wait for the chaos to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I got the 15th chapter up. I haven't updated my other one yet though. I don't know why... I'll try for it hopefully soon. I don't know if the beginning of this is completely accurate though. I kinda just used my knowledge, and then added some made up stuff. Don't get mad about that though! I already know, shame on me for doing that :P Oh well. Sorry it's written poorly... I haven't done much writing since I updated this one last. But thanks for reading anyway! Let me know if you see any error's, and I'll be sure to fix it :) <strong>


End file.
